


Attack on Titan- Watching the Show

by Annacrane



Series: Attack On Titan Watch the Show [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Characters React, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reaction, Television Watching, Watching, Watching the Show, characters watching their show, minor yumikuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annacrane/pseuds/Annacrane
Summary: Before the 57th Expedition, some members of the 104th and some veterans are given letters to come to this location and see their future by watching 'Attack on Titan'! They get to prepare, know future traitors, and so much more!There are no ships shown (maybe YumiKuri and EreMika is you really squint).The chapters take me alot of times to make, but I will try my hardest to get them out quickly! :)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Attack On Titan Watch the Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170788
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83





	1. Episode 1- To You, in 2000 Years

This all started when each one of the selected people got letters on their bunks to come to a certain location at a certain time. Now, they would normally be extremely suspicious of this; a random letter telling them to go somewhere and there being no sender name, but since they see other people that they know get the letter, they had comfort in numbers.

So, at the specified time; Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Hange, Levi and Erwin entered the specified location (that never seemed to be there before), and discussed for a bit.

“Tch, why are we all just gathered here.” Levi started angrily.

“Huh, so no one knows? Darn, I thought someone would know what was going on…” Connie said sadly.

“So I guess we are all clueless here.” Christa said with a small smile.

Eren and Armin took this opportunity to look around the room they were in for any clues on what was going on. It seemed like there was a huge black rectangle being hung on the wall. They both didn’t know what it was so they ignored it.

Then, their eyes fell upon a letter that was on a small square table under the black rectangle. 

“Wait guys! There’s a note here!” Armin shouted to gain their attention as he waved the note in the air.

The group walked up to them and Erwin took the note from the younger boy’s hand.

“Read it out.” Hange said.

_ Hello to all that is reading this! _

_ You can call me Anna, and I will be helping all of you out! Now, if you noticed the big black rectangle on the wall, we call that a Television (TV) for short, and we will be using that to see all of your futures. Now, I know this sounds outrageous and you all won’t believe me, but you can do what you want. _

_ Don’t believe me and walk out, continue with your normal everyday lives _

_ OR _

_ Believe me and get the advantage that you could never get before. Know things right now that you have never before, be able to prepare and survive. _

_ You will see a bit of the past before you will see the future, but only for a little while. Use the remote on the couch, sit anywhere you want and enjoy! _

_ Always watching, _

_ Anna _

_ P.S. I will be monitoring all of you to see if people won’t reveal crucial info too early. I want to see all of your true reactions. :) _

“...Are we really going to believe this crap.” Levi said after Erwin finished reading.

“Well..we have nothing else to lose, so we can see if this is the real deal.” Erwin responded. In all honesty, he was extremely excited if this was real. He could possibly see what was in the Basement.

With that being the general consensus, they all got situated to watch the show.

Seating Order:

Center couch: Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean

Left Couch: Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa

Right Couch: Hange, Levi, Erwin

  
  
  


**———**

  
  
  


**It begins with two birds flying, the sky orange with the evening sun. An eerie, echoing sound grew louder as the birds were reflected in a wide, green eye.**

**The people had stopped in their actions, staring, fearful and confused, at something off-screen.**

The mood in the room suddenly grew darker and colder as some of the people there understood after a few seconds what they were actually looking at. Even the people who didn’t yet get what was happening from these few scenes understood that what was being shown couldn’t be good.

On the other hand, the Shiganshina trio understood immediately what was happening, and any previous excitement in them suddenly vanished in place of dread and part fear. They would have to relive all of the previous emotions from when they first lived through this, though now everybody else could see too.

“Don’t tell me…” Armin had started to say, though he knew that it was dutile denying what was going to happen.

**A dog growled and barked, though no sound could be heard over the low whistle. The birds flew past a tower and the camera shifted to show them flap past a tremendous, red hand grasping onto the edge of the wall.**

**The camera panned to show young Armin, Eren and Mikasa gazing at the sky, mouths open, horrified, like the rest of the crowd.**

The trio could feel some gazes of pity being thrown in their direction, but it didn’t help quell the copious amount of dread they felt at the pit of their stomachs.

**“On that day, humanity remembered,” The narrator had suddenly started to say.**

Connie suddenly blinked out of his fear and blurted, “Wait a minute, isn’t that Armin’s voice?”

Most of the other scouts had also came out of their dread temporarily, and realized this fact. Some of them had glanced in Armin’s direction, having confusion written on their faces, and it didn’t help that Armin had the same amount of confusion on his face as well.

“Huh...I think that is my voice” Armin said after a few seconds, “But why my voice specifically”

“Ooo, maybe that’s important for later!” Hange had practically shouted in excitement.

“Of course, leave it to Armin to have the important role, it fits you.” Eren had commented with a smile on his face, momentarily distracted from what was going to be happening on screen.

Armin had looked down and blushed at the comment, even though he was very used to being praised by Eren, even though he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

**A shadow began to loom over the wall, growing larger with every passing second and covering the buildings and people below. An immense, muscle-like head raised above the wall beside the hand, steam blowing out from behind it. It was skinless and its teeth were stuck tightly together in a constant sneer.**

Hange was practically vibration in excitement, but she knew she had to tone it down knowing it was not appropriate to be this happy when people in this room were reliving the worst day in their lives. But how could she not be excited; this was a breakthrough in Science for her! She gets a front row view of the titan that she had always wished to see in person.

So, she quickly grabbed a notepad from her back pocket and began sketching out all of the features she could of the titan. Even though she knew that she could have just asked the trio what the titan looked like, she did have morals and knew that recounting the events would be traumatizing. (Even though what they were doing now was defeating the purpose of not letting them relive that moment.)

Meanwhile, the trio’s eyes were wide in their seats, paralyzed in their seats, having to relive the moments where their lives were turned upside down. But, the one thing keeping them going was that this was supposed to help with the victory of humanity. So, they forced themselves to suck up their feelings and let the episode play out.

“Oh my God…. I can’t imagine just randomly seeing that randomly one day…” Sasha had basically whispered in fear.

“Same… I mean...what can you even do in this situation.” Christa had commented, basically clinging onto Ymir’s shirt without realizing.

**It’s deep eyes glared down at the small humans coldly. “The fear of being in control of them,”**

**The camera moved to show the head staring over the fifty-foot wall, the rooftops of buildings cast in shadows. “The humiliation of being imprisoned.” Eren’s eyes were shown, trembling and wide with fear.**

Some of the scouts had cringed at the amount of fear being shown in Eren’s eye. Most of them had gotten the inkling on why exactly Eren had such a hate of titan’s. In their heads, if they had seen something like this at such a young age, they might hate titans just as much as him.

**The music picked up, becoming dramatic and tense as the Colossal’s back was shown, steam still flurrying from it’s side as the angle moved to show the top view of birds flying over the clouds and the monstrosity called a Titan standing over the gate.**

**\----------**

**The scene transitioned to show horses whining as they pounded through a forest, trampling over a large puddle, a shower of rain falling from storm clouds.**

The Scouts were confused at the sudden change of scenery. Seeing the almost instant change of silent and threatening, to action filled.

“Huh, but, where is the Titan?” Connie had suddenly asked, voicing what almost all of them were thinking.

“Hmm...This may be showing what happened before that bit bastard actually showed up” Levi said to no one in particular.

“OHH, you may be right! Maybe we get to see how the Titan actually came!” Hange had shouted, slightly bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Tch, stop shouting in my ear, Four-Eyes.” Levi said through gritted teeth, pushing her away all the while with one hand.

**“All hands, prepare for battle!” The commander shouted**

“Hey, I recognize that voice!” Connie said, multiple eyes of the 104th lighting up at hearing their Commander’s voice.

**“There’s only one target. Stop it by any means! The gate is mankind’s first stronghold beyond the walls!”**

**Hange and Erwin were shown riding on their horses. “Target approaching!”**

“OOH OOH, IT'S ME! SO IS ERWIN!” Hange had shouted, standing on her feet and pointing to the big screen. Erwin had smirked at her action, and partly because he saw himself on screen.

“Yes, its  _ totally  _ like we can’t see that right on the fucking screen.” Levi had said towards her with a slightly angrier face than usual.

Hange gave him a fake pout at his face and slowly sat down. Some of the scouts laughed at their interaction, but quickly turned back to the screen, excited for what will happen next.

**A Titan was shown walking slowly, head down, among the trees. “Split into five groups as we have practiced!” The commander yelled, “We’ll be the decoy. All squadrons, engage omni-directional mobility gear! For our brothers!”**

**The soldiers approached the Titan. “We’ll strike from all directions at once!”**

**A man reached it first. He moved behind it and, blades twirling, he attacked. “We’ll show you the strength of humanity!”**

Erwin’s small smile had dissipated from his face, remembering what that expedition ended up in. No one noticed his change in expression, but he knew that they would know soon seeing how it would probably be shown on screen

**Flowers basked in the light of the sun before the landscape quivered and was disrupted by a spray of blood, images of a Titan’s smiling teeth, a body being lifted off the ground, a tower with a windmill being overtaken by Titans, a posh, red uniform, children’s dolls, a bee creeping closer to a human eye, the Titan’s smile again and a body being lifted from rubble.**

Some of the Scouts had flinched at all of the sudden creepy imagery, since it was very sudden.

“Huh, what’s that about, what’s with all of the sudden scene shifting.” Jean said with a scowl at constantly being blindsided.

But, Eren and Mikasa had recognized an image from all of the other ones, and that was the one of the woman being lifted up by the Titan. They had both known that it was Eren’s mother. Eren had a hardened look of part anger and sadness, while Mikasa just looked depressed at the image.

Armin looked next to him to his two friends in confusion, noticing the change in their expressions. He didn’t know why though since he didn’t actually see Eren’s mom getting eaten.

**A young Eren startled awake with a gasp.**

“Wait a minute, was all of that your dream?” Jean asked, looking towards Eren with a perplexed expression on his face. Eren looked just as confused as him.

“Huh… I don’t remember this..” Eren said quietly, touching his forehead. Did he really dream of his mother’s death before it happened..?

“Well I wouldn’t want to remember a dream like that, it seems creepy.” Historia commented with a shaken expression on her face.

“God even back then, you were a weird person” Connie said with a smirk on his face. Eren glaring at him slightly at that comment.

**Two birds flew from the treetop into the blue sky and a breeze flew through the field.**

**Eren looked at Mikasa with wide eyes, his vision blurry. “Mikasa. Hey.”**

“Ooh Mikasa, you were so cute as a kid!” Sasha blurted with a grin on her face. Mikasa slightly blushed at that comment.

“I mean, of course, this is Mikasa we are talking about…” Jean grumbled quietly with a slight blush on his face.

**“We should head back,” She said.**

**“Um, where are we exactly?”**

**Mikasa stood. “Did you sleep so deeply you forgot where you are?”**

**“I don’t know…” Eren sat up, “The dream I was having went on forever,” He rubbed his eyes.**

**“What was it about?” He asked himself, before pausing, “I can’t remember,”**

**Picking up the firewood and pulling the straps over her shoulders, Mikasa turned to him, surprised. “Eren, why are you crying?”**

“Huh, you didn’t even know you were crying? God, you were such a baby even back then.” Jean said towards the boy in question with a comically big eye roll.

“Oh shut up, Horseface.” Eren said with an equal eye roll.

“Yea Jean, I would cry too if I saw all those images all at once.” Christa said helpfully.

“But I wonder...from all we saw, that dream only lasted maybe 3 seconds, but why would Eren say that the dream lasted forever? Unless something happened in the dream other than what we saw, it wouldn’t make sense to say that it lasted ‘forever’”. Armin suddenly says, making most of the scout members consider what he said.

“Armin, you are so right, I would have never thought of that!” Hange said with a stunned expression on her face. “Ughh! If only Eren remembered what happened in that dream!” Hange said with a frustrated expression on her face.

“Sorry…” Eren mumbled, looking down with frustration at himself for not being able to be useful.

“Don’t you think you all are looking too into this dumb dream? Maybe it’s just a dream.” Levi said with a bored expression on his face.

“Yea...maybe” Armin said, deflating, thinking what he said was pretty stupid.

**“Huh?” Eren touched his face in surprise, confused. The sun cast over him, clearing the flowers of shadows as a breeze flew by again.**

“I’ve got to say...Shiganshina is really beautiful.” Ymir said, admiring the scenery on screen at that moment.

“Yea...it really was beautiful, especially in the forests where Mikasa and I went to get firewood” Eren added with a small smile on his face.

“You mean where  _ I  _ gathered firewood and you napped.” Mikasa quickly sassed back at him.

Connie, Jean, Ymir and Sasha snickered at the two’s interaction. Eren looked over to her and gave her a slight glare at the comment.

“Hey I did stuff as well…” Eren grumbled quietly after a bit.

**__**

**[Year 845 - Shiganshina District]**

**The inside of the wall was calm, people moving in a bustle, buying things from stalls or talking cheerily as children ran around with laughs, playing and chatting. On the outside of the wall, though, smaller Titans were clawing helplessly at the gate.**

Some of the Scouts cringed when they saw the Titans at the gate.

“Damn” Connie started, “Things like these makes me so grateful that the Walls exist.”

Some nodded in agreement at his statement, thankful that before their Survey Corps days, they never had to have an in person Titan experience because of those walls. (Except for the Shiganshina trio).

Even if Eren didn’t like to admit it, those walls were what led them to have a peaceful childhood, and he didn’t know what he took for granted until the safety of the walls were gone.

**“Listen! These walls are a bulwark gifted by the Goddesses!”**

Nos too the Scouts had groaned at the man on screen, much too used to the Wall Worshipers.

“Gee Connie, you are starting to sound like this Chump.” Ymir joked towards him with a smirk on her face.

Connie suddenly gained a disgusted look on his face, “Ugh, no, I take back what I said..”

**As people walked by, ignoring him, a man in shaggy clothes with a necklace of the three walls, continued to proclaim, “The walls themselves are the Goddesses protecting us! None shall defile them! The walls must not be damaged!”**

**Eren and Mikasa were walking over a small bridge, both carrying wood with them. “Don’t let anyone know about me crying,”**

“Aww, you don’t want your mommy to know you were cwying?” Jean sneered at the boy with a mocking tone.

“Ugh, shut it, Jean-Boy” Eren sneered right back at him.

“HEY! I THOUGHT WE WOULD FORGET ABOUT THAT!” Jean said angrily with a slight blush on his face.

Eren smiled back at him, “Never in a million years!”

**“I won’t,” She promised, “Still, crying for no apparent reason, you might want your father to look into it.”**

**“No way! I can’t tell him about that!”**

“Why would you tell his dad about that, it was just crying?” Connie asked towards the Ravenette.

Mikasa blushed at that, now realizing how she might have been overreacting at that moment. “I was worried, he was just randomly crying…”

“By the way, Eren” Hange suddenly said, grabbing the boy’s attention, “What did your father do as a job? You never mentioned it.”

“Oh, he was a doctor” Eren answered.

“Really?” Erwin said, adding to the conversation “During the fall of Shiganshina, doctors were actively needed, so he should have been at least searched for.”

“Yea, I thought so too…” Eren said with a slight frown on his face, “But he never turned up.”

Eren was still confused on what could have possible happened to his father. He gave up thinking that he was alive after the first week without him showing up, but he still wanted to know how he passed. Eren suddenly wondered if the TV would show what would happen to the man.

Then again, did Eren even  _ want  _ to know what happened to his father…?

**“What are you cryin’ about, Eren?” A tall man, a Garrison soldier, stood in front of them.**

**“Hannes!”**

**“** Oh, it’s Hannes!” Eren exclaimed with a smile on his face. The appearance of the family friend had distracted him from his sad thoughts.

His two other closest friends also gained similar smiles on their faces, remembering all of the good times they have had with the man.

**The soldier’s cheeks were tinged pink and his words slurred as he spoke. “Or did Mikasa get mad at you?” He teased.**

“Is...is the man drunk..on the job?” Levi asked with a disgusted look on his face. This was one of the reasons why he hated people on the Garrison; they never seemed to take anything seriously.

Armin sighed “Yea...he was always drunk when we saw him.”

“Well they seem to be on the Garrison, it would be more shocking for them  _ not  _ to be drunk.” Sasha added.

**“What?” Eren cried out in outrage, “Why would I cry? Ugh!” He recoiled, covering his nose, “You smell like a drunk!”**

**Laughs sounded from behind. “Oh, leave him alone,” Three soldiers sat around a crate, playing cards, mugs and bottles of booze in their hands.**

“Tch, that’s disgusting” Levi commented with a sour expression on his face.

“That’s all they ever did: Drink, play cards, and annoy whoever was around, which was mostly us.” Mikasa said, referencing Eren and Armin.

Even though she said that with annoyance in her voice, she did love the simpler times when their biggest problem was if they were going to come across Hannes on their trip to get firewood.

**“You're drinking again?”**

**“You kids care for a swig?”**

“Ew, is he actually  _ offering  _ you a drink?” Christa said with a grossed out expression.

“Yep, this was pretty normal behavior for him, he always offered me his drinks for some reason.” Eren answered.

“Well...did you ever accept it?” Connie asked with a sly smirk on his face.

“What, no! My mom would have murdered me.”

“Makes me wonder how they even kept their jobs, being so openly drunk like that.” Hange commented.

“Well, they can’t fire him when almost all of the Garrison was drunk, it would be too many people to fire.” Armin sighed.

**Eren looked up at him. “Aren’t you on duty?”**

**“Yup!” Hannes replied, enthusiastically, “Watching the ol’ gate, we are! It’s thirsty work, posting sentry all day.” He shrugged, smirking, “It’s trivial to have a bit of alcohol mixed in with our drinks.”**

**Eren grit his teeth. “How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!”**

“Damn Eren, with such a small brain, you can actually say some smart things once in a while.” Ymir teased with a smirk on his face.

“You mean once every Blue Moon” Jean added.

“You guys! Don’t be so mean!” Christa scolded them with a semi-mad look on her face.

“Thank you Christa, at least  _ someone  _ is on my side.” Eren grumbled.

**“Now, why on Earth would I have to fight?” He asked, a genuinely confused look on his face.**

“He actually looks confused.” Connie said, semi-shocked at the man’s expression on his face.

“Well, nothing major happened before then, so it sort of makes sense why he would be shocked. For one hundred years, the walls had stood strong so there never seemed to be a worry of Titans getting inside.” Armin said, defending the drunk man.

“Well they should have at least been prepared for a situation like this, you never know what could happen.” Eren said with an angry expression on his face.

**“Why do you think?!” Came the angry reply, “What if they break through the walls?”**

“Damn are you a psychic or something?” Sasha asked the boy; partly impressed and partly afraid.

“No, but I do admit, it is a bit creepy how it happened just like I Said it would.” Eren admitted.

**A merchant chopped a fish aggressively in one of the stalls on the street.**

**“Eren, please,” Hannes said, exasperated. He touched his forehead. “Don’t shout so suddenly.”**

“Damn, is he really that drunk? How would he do anything on his job?” Levi sneered towards the man on screen.

Armin sighed once more “it was always the same everyday.”

**One of the soldiers stood with a laugh. “The doctor’s kid has some fire in him!” He strided to the three, putting his hands on his hips and standing beside Hannes. “If something happens, we’ll be sure to jump into action!”**

“How would he be able to do anything if he's drunk off his ass!” Hange exclaimed suddenly with a bit of frustration, most of the Scouts silently agreeing with her.

“And besides, he seems like he had too much of a beer belly to even be lifted by the ODM gear.” Levi commented.

**He looked down at Eren. “But you know,” he stated, “There hasn’t been a single incident in a hundred years.”**

“Ugh, all of you have to stop being so sure that the Universe won’t give one big ‘Fuck you’ and screw you over” Ymir said.

“It is kind of creepy how it’s constantly being mentioned how the Walls have never fallen...when the Walls fell in the same day.” Armin added.

“The irony is almost painful.” Connie said with a sullen expression.

**“Still! My father says it’s times like these that are most dangerous!” Eren yelled, clenching his fists.**

“Smart man” Levi commented.

“I agree, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Erwin said after him.

**Hannes had a nostalgic look as he gazed up. “Dr. Jaeger said that?” The camera panned over the streets and two blushing girls as they spoke with blacksmiths. “You can’t exactly argue with a man who saved us from an epidemic. But this is different.”**

“Wait wait pause, your Dad saved people from an EPIDEMIC!” Connie shouted in disbelief towards the boy in question. Multiple heads also turn in Eren’s direction in awe of his father.

“Oh yea, I completely forgotten!” Eren said with a smile on his face, straightening up. “It happened before I was born so I don’t know much sadly.

“UGH, This just makes me want to meet him much more!” Hange said, hanging her head in frustration.

“Oh, I've heard of this” Erwin spoke up. “Apparently, your Father had used some unknown medicine on the infected people, and it worked efficiently. I just wonder what it was…”

“But wait...wouldn’t that make people want to search for wherever the hell your father went even more, since he seems oh-so smart and all?” Ymir questioned.

“Wait a minute, your right!” Armin exclaimed at the girl's question. “This just makes me wonder even more what happened to him…”

“Damn, why is he such a mystery?” Levi asked in annoyance.

Armin shared his annoyance. There was so much he now wants to ask the man, seeing how he was so knowledgeable, but he has apparently disappeared off the face of the world.

Where was he…?

**He turned away. “As a soldier, you sometimes see them when we’re reinforcing the wall,”**

**The wall came into view as he continued. “But there’s no way they can do anything to a wall fifty metres high.”**

“God can all of you stop putting your trust in the Universe” Ymir asked again in annoyance at the constant trust in the walls.

“At this point, it’s like you all are  _ asking  _ for the walls to be broken into…” Jean added.

**“S-So then you had no inclination to fight them?”**

**“Yup,” Hannes replied.**

**“What?!” Eren said, affronted, “Then you should call yourselves construction workers instead of soldiers!”**

“Damn Eren, even as a child, you were just as passionate about things like this.” Hange noted with a smile.

“Yea, it always seemed like Eren knew what he wanted to do with his life since he was born.” Mikasa said with a slight smile on her face.

“Dang, so you were always a Titan-obsessed freak?” Jean asked with a sly smirk.

“Who are you calling a freak, Horse-for-brains?” Eren yelled back angrily.

“Tch, shut up and watch the damn show, or else brats.” Levi threatened the two.

That shut them up very quickly.

**Hannes laughed. “Not a bad idea,” He paused. “But you know Eren, only in a worst case scenario are we soldiers deployed. While we’re made fun of and live for free, it’s proof that everyone lives safely in peace,”**

“Damn, as much as I don’t like to agree with his drunk ass, it was a peaceful life loving inside the walls.” Eren admitted reluctantly.

“I agree, the quiet life in the walls was nice while it lasted.” Armin added with a sad smile on his face.

“Yea it seems like that’s true, but it’s no thanks to the Military Police, they just drink and sit on their asses.” Connie said angrily, most of the Scouts quietly agreeing with what the boy said.

**Eren clenched his fists tighter and Mikasa watched him from the corner of her eyes. “We can sit around idly and just live while we are confined in these walls, but that means we’re no different from livestock!”**

Jean sighed. “Same as always I see, I feel bad for anybody that’s met you”

“Huh, what’s that supposed to mean?” Eren angrily questioned the other boy.

“Oh no nothing...nothing at  _ all _ ” Jean said with a smirk, tapering his sentence at the end. It took all of Eren’s willpower not to get up and deck him in that very moment, not wanting to take time away from watching the show.

**Hannes was rooted to the spot, struck dumb from his words but the other soldiers simply laughed. “ Man, you’re one plucky kid, all right! For someone who’s totally helpless! Right, Hannes?!”**

**“Huh? Yeah...” He turned around, “Hey, Eren!” He called. Eren walked past the soldiers, his head down, Mikasa walking beside him.**

**“What a strange kid.” One of the soldiers remarked, watching as the kids ambled away.**

“Is he just noticing this now?” Ymir joked. The others on the couch laughed at that while Christa reprimanded her for being mean.

Eren just sent her a glare in return.

**Hannes stared after them, frowning. “No way… does he want to join the Survey Regiment?”**

“Huh? Was I really that obvious?” Eren asked no one in particular. In response, Mikasa and Armin immediately nodded to answer. Even some people who didn’t grow up with him nodded in response.

“Oh screw you guys.” Eren grumbled angrily, looking down.

“Hey, you were the one who asked.” Jean sneered at him condescendly.

**The two continued walking in a comfortable silence, trotting over a stone path. Mikasa spoke suddenly, a solemn look on her face. “Eren, you should forget about joining the Scout Regiment,”**

“Aww, why didn’t you want him to join us?” Hange asked with a fake pout on her face.

Mikasa looked down in embarrassment, “It just seemed very dangerous, the Corps wasn’t on a very good track record back then.”

The veterans in the room were very aware of what she was talking about, and mutually understood her concerns.

“Yes, that seems fair. Back then, even now, the deaths were not very proportional to the information we gathered.” Erwin admitted.

**He turned to her in disbelief, “What? Don’t tell me you think they’re a joke too?”**

**“That’s not the issue,” She replied. Bells began to chime in the distance and the two halted.**

Erwin’s blood ran cold at the bells, knowing exactly what expedition they were coming back from, and how it ended up. He didn’t want to see the massacre that happened once again.

**Eren’s eyes lit up. “The Survey Corps are back!” He exclaimed, eager, “They’re going to open the gate! Let’s go, Mikasa!” He grabbed her hand, “We can make it if we hurry. I want a good view!”**

“Aww, you were such a fanboy back then.” Christa cooed lightly.

“Back then? Don’t you hear him now? He still acts the exact same.” Jean added with a smirk.

“Don’t be mean Jean!” Christa scolded, “ There’s nothing wrong about being passionate about something.

**The clattering of hooves filled the air as the two children arrived. Eren peered over the heads of the crowd, still holding Mikasa as he moved. “Damn it,” He swore, “I can’t see a thing,”**

**He caught sight of two crates and clambered onto one, Mikasa joining him on the other. Erwin rode on his horse, downcast, and spotted the hopeful smile and excited gleam in Eren’s eyes before turning away in shame.**

“Huh? Do you remember that Erwin?” Hange asked the Commander.

“Very vaguely.” He admitted, “My mind was on the expedition...it was a massive failure.”

**Eren’s face fell in confusion. He glanced at the rest of the soldiers, all of whom had blood and bandages covering them, and his eyes shrunk as he sucked in an alarmed gasp.**

**The crowd began muttering.**

“Yikes...I’m not really getting a good feeling about this…” Sasha commented quietly, eyes glued to the screen. The people on her couch silently agreeing with her.

**“Only this many returned?”**

**“The rest were obviously eaten,”**

**“That’s what happens when you go outside the walls,”**

Most people in the room bristled at all the comments. They knew that expeditions lead to death, but it’s hard to really sit down without the adrenaline running in your system, and look at the carnage.

**A cry turned heads. “Moses? Moses?” An elderly woman walked up to the soldiers, still looking around them for the man she called. She turned to the Commander. “Excuse me, where’s my son?” She grasped his cloak, “He should be with you,”**

Eren stiffened, knowing exactly what would happen, and not wanting to see it again. Armin saw the other boy’s reaction, now worrying what exactly he would see in a few moments.

**The man looked at her for a moment then called out to his soldiers, “This is Moses’s mother. Bring it forth.”**

Some people in the room for themselves prepared for what exactly they would see.

**The woman stepped back with wide eyes as a soldier handed her an object wrapped in a bloodied cloth. She stared down at it with fearful eyes and looked back up to the commander, neither speaking. The crowd watched silently. She immediately began to unwrap the cloth only to reveal a severed arm, blackened with ash and sprayed with blood.**

A beat of silence went through the room, then the reactions came.

“Is that all that was left...just a hand?” Connie was the first to say out in fear and shock.

“At that point, don't return anything at all, it’s just cruel” Sasha added in equal fear.

“Oh God…” Christa whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

Ymir and Jean just swallowed thickly, too in shock to say much.

Eren’s face hardened in anger. He had already seen the arm from when he was actually living the moment, but it’s even worse watching it up close.

Armin’s eyebrows furrowed in shock and disgust. While Mikasa looked with her same neutral expression with a hint of disgust.

The Veterans covered up most of their reactions with a neutral expression. Even though they had seen this many times before, it doesn’t make it any easier.

**She let out a pained gasp, shaking as sobs escaped her.**

**“I’m sorry,” The Commander said gravely, “It’s all that was left of him.”**

**Eren watched with horrified eyes as the woman fell to her knees, clutching the clothed arm and weeping uncontrollably. The soldiers looked down, sorrowful, and the Commander crouched down to her level.**

**“Was he useful?” She asked through her sobs. The Commander seemed taken aback. She continued, tears leaking from her crestfallen eyes “Tell me that, despite his missing hand, his sacrifice gave us a better chance!”**

Sasha could feel tears budding at the corners of her eyes, “This is just too cruel…” She whispered in the tense atmosphere in the room.

**The man looked scandalized and a wind ran through the crowd. “Of course!” Was his desperate exclamation, but he looked down dolefully, his eyes still wide, “But...this time...no, just like it was before…” He grit his teeth, “It was all futile!” He cried. The woman looked broken at his words, unable to speak as he continued. “Because of my incompetence, I’ve lost my comrades and wasn’t able to discern anything about them!”**

“That’s not what you are supposed to say in a moment like this…” Hange said quietly.

“Yea, but at least he’s not sugar coating it.” Levi responded, “Though, he could have been a little more tact about how he said it.” He added with a scowl on his face.

The people in the rooms silently agreed with him.

**The crowd stared on in disbelief and tears fell from the Commander’s eyes.**

**__**

**The last of the soldiers and horses limped away, the crowd still rooted in place, watching them leave and muttering disapprovingly.**

“Damn, this just makes the Survey Corps look more incompetent.” Eren grumbled angrily.

“I mean, I don’t blame him.” Ymir responded, “Look at all of the bloodshed, the bodies, the carnage, and look how much there is to show for it. Practically nothing”

Eren hated how she was right. How much the Survey Corps have, and still, suffered. Suffered in the battle field and suffered to get respect.

**“How outrageous,” One man insulted.**

**“Absolutely,”**

**“It’s as if our taxes go to fattening those bastards up,” Another sneered.**

Everyone in the room was angered by that statement. It’s not like they  _ chose  _ to die in the field like that, and besides, they didn’t even get much funding to begin with, getting the least out of all three Regiments.

**He let out a yelp as he was abruptly whacked with a stick and clutched his head in pain.**

**Eren glared at him, teeth grit together, brandishing the wood.**

Most people in the room lit up at TV Eren’s actions.

“Yea, that’s right! Teach that bastard Eren!” Connie said, pumping one of his fists up.

“Yea, hit him again!” Sasha added, also pumping her fist up.

**“Hey! Come back here!”**

**Eren struggled to get out of Mikasa’s hold. “All right, I get it, Mikasa! Stop already!” Unfazed, she continued walking, holding him tightly and throwing him into a wall. He cried out in pain, and the wood scattered to the ground.**

The people in the room marveled at Mikasa’s strength, being able to throw someone her body weight, and only having to use one hand.

“Wow Mikasa, even back then, you were super strong.” Christa commented, most people silently agreeing with her.

Levi had taken note of this scene. To him, it seemed like she had similar strength to him when he was a kid. He feels like there is a bigger reason for this, but he can’t quite connect the dots just yet. For now, he chalks this up to her just being a coincidence.

**“Oh great,” He said as she stood there, unbothered and quiet, “Now the kindling is everywhere!”**

**Ignoring his outburst, she spoke in a firm voice. “Eren. Are you still bound and determined to join the Scouts?” He sat up straighter, looking straight into her gaze for a few moments before turning back to the fallen sticks of wood.**

**“Just help me pick these up,” He responded in a quiet voice.**

“It doesn’t seem like Eren would back down, even after seeing all that carnage..” Hange commented to no one in particular.

**“There’s not much to help with,” She said, but still moved towards him and crouched to pick up the kindling.**

“Damn, it be your own family too.” Connie said towards the boy with a smirk.

Mikasa looked down in embarrassment, now realizing that what she said was a bit rude. But, she excused it with her emotions just being high at that moment.

**__**

**The two of them once again carrying bundles of wood, they sauntered up the stone steps of their house.**

The light mood in Eren and Mikasa quickly vanished with seeing their old family home. A wave of nostalgia went through them as they quickly remembered good times from back then. People normally don’t get the opportunity to see their dead family members, so they glued their eyes to the screen, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

**“We’re home,” Eren said, opening the door and stepping inside. Grisha, his father, sat by the table, writing and he leaned back to grin at them as his mother, Carla, was stood by a pot of food, filling up a plate. She turned around at his words.**

Eren felt some tears well up in his eyes as he saw his mother once again. But, he felt stunned at himself because that’s not how he remembered his Mom looking like. He had forgotten some of her features. Did he really forget his own mother’s face? He took this opportunity to really study the screen, and take in every detail of her face.

Meanwhile

“Oh my, she’s really pretty” Christa said.

“Wow Eren, you look exactly like your Mother.” Hange commented

“Yea, it looks like if you put a wig on Eren.” Ymir added.

“I’d like to take that as a compliment..” Eren whispered.

**“Welcome back, kids,” She smiled.**

**Eren put the wood they had collected in a crate and Carla ambled over to him. “Wow, Eren,” She commented, “You worked unusually hard today,”**

“Yea, suure, you  _ totally  _ worked so hard.” Jean sneered with a smirk on his face.

“Oh shut up”

**He averted his eyes. “S-Sure,”**

**Carla bent down and pinched his ear. He winced and grabbed it. “Ow! What was that for?”**

**She smiled lightly. “Your earlobe’s red, which means you’ve got something to hide. Mikasa helped you again, now, didn’t she?”**

“Oh ho ho, I'll be taking note of this.” Ymir smirked.

“As will I.” Jean added.

Connie and Sasha also nodded to those statements.

“I hate all of you…” Eren grumbled.

**He looked away, embarrassed.**

**__**

**“Huh? Where are you going, Father?” Eren asked. He was sitting at the table with Mikasa, both eating. Carla was washing the dishes with a peaceful look gracing her features. “Work?” He continued.**

**“Yeah,” Grisha replied, packing his notes in a briefcase, “Some people in the interior; I should be back in a few days.”**

“Wait a minute, if he was in the interior, shouldn’t have he not been affected by the Titan attack. Shouldn’t he still be alive?” Hange asked.

“Now that I think about it, you are so right.” Armin said.

“Well if you put it that way, maybe your Dad was just a deadbe-“ Ymir started, but got cut off my Christa

“Ymir!” She huffed, “Now is not the time!”

“Possibly, but it seems like he disappeared without a trace.” Erwin said.

“Well, maybe he tried to look for you and Mikasa, but couldn’t find you!” Sasha added helpfully.

“Yea...I hope..” Eren mumbled.

**Mikasa looked down, quiet. “Eren’s thinking of joining the Survey Corps,” She said.**

“Oooh, busted!” Jean snickered.

Now that Mikasa looked back on her actions, she could see that blurting that right then and there wasn’t the best of her ideas. At the time, she thought that she was doing the right this to protect Eren, but knowing what would happen next, she did the wrong thing.

Eren braced himself, knowing exactly what would be coming up next.

**Carla turned around with a gasp and Grisha stopped what he was doing, straightening. The house was silent as Eren stared at Mikasa, startled, holding his plate and spoon to his mouth. He slammed them down on the table angrily. “You said you wouldn’t tell!”**

**“Eren, what are you thinking?!” Carla stomped over to him, grabbing him by his shoulders. “Do you know how many people have died outside those walls?”**

**“I know that!” He yelled back.**

The people in the room stiffened while watching the two fight. They knew the fate of Eren’s Mother, but watching this fight being their last true interaction was almost tourture.

“Shut up Eren…” Eren grumbled through gritted teeth. He wanted to reach through the screen and slap his younger self for being so stupid, he knew that his Mom just wanted to protect him.

**“So why--!”**

**“Eren,” Grisha interrupted. The two looked at him and he carried on, his voice calm. “Why do you want to go beyond the walls?”**

“Thank the Walls your Dad stopped your fight.” Christa whispered, clutching her hands together.

Jean agreed silently, he didn't like the guy, but he wasn’t a monster. He wouldn’t wish this on his worst enemy.

**Eren paused for a moment, then turned to his father with determined eyes. “I want to know what the world is like beyond these walls,” He stated, and his family looked at him with different expressions, “I can’t stand having a life confined behind them! Also, if nobody survives here, all those lives we lost would be for nothing!”**

“Hm...surprisingly good reasoning.” Levi quietly praised the boy. Most people in the room silently agreed with him.

“Yea Eren, I wouldn’t something so smart coming out of the mouth of someone like you.” Connie joked. Eren sent a glare in response.

**Grisha looked up, his glasses glinting as he did so and the house was quiet again before he spoke. “I see.” He stood suddenly, surprising Eren. “It’s time for me to go,” He said, “I’ll be late for the ferry,”**

“Huh, is that his only response for his son basically wanting to sacrifice his life?” Hange questioned.

“Hmm… I think he’s weird.” Sasha commented. “Wouldn’t any other parent try to convince their child  _ not  _ to go to the Survey Corps?”

**“Darling, wait,” Carla insisted, “Set this boy straight!”**

**She walked to her husband, who was standing by the door, briefcase in hand and hat on his head. “Dear, please. Mere words won’t hold back his curiosity of the world.”**

“He seems like a wise man.” Erwin commented. Most people in the room silently agreed with him. This just heightened their curiosity on what actually happened to this mystery man.

**He replied. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. “Eren,” He turned to his son, “When I get back, I’ll let you in on what I’ve secretly been doing in the basement.” He pulled a necklace out from under his collar. A key hung from the string and gleamed.**

Erwin sat up straighter in his seat, interested with how the key actually got to the boy. The Basement always sat on the back of his mind, creating theories on what could possibly be in it.”

“Wait a moment, of you never saw your Father after the fall of the Wall, how did you actually get the key?” Hange asked out loud.

This question got people thinking. How did Eren actually get the key? Eren looked down at the floor in concentration, trying to remember if he actually did see his Father after the fall.

“Well...I’m certain I didn’t see him after the fall...but he never gave me the key  _ before  _ the fall. I never actually questioned how I got the key.”

Most people in the room were frustrated. So many more questions, but not enough answers.

“Well, the TV will probably tell us how Eren got the key, so it’s alright!” Sasha said, trying to lift up the spirits.

“Yeah that’s right! We have to trust the TV!” Armin added. This left the Scouts content, silently hoping the TV will answer their many questions.

**Eren grinned, his cheeks red with excitement. “Really?”**

**Grisha put the key back and walked out of the house, Carla and Mikasa stood by the steps, watching him as Eren stood on the path, waving. “Have a good trip!” He cheered.**

Eren and Mikasa saddened at this scene, knowing that this would be the last time they would see the man.

**As his footsteps faded away, Carla looked at Eren. “You're not allowed.” She ordered, Eren looked at her, incredulous, “This ridiculous idea about the Scout Regiment.”**

**“Huh? Ridiculous?” He snapped, “It seems even more ridiculous to live your life like livestock!” He turned from her and ran down an alleyway.**

Eren stiffened at his actions, angry and frustrated and the dumb things his younger self was doing. Mikasa on the other hand felt extremely guilty, feeling like she was the reason that Eren never got to have a good last moment with his mother.

Armin sensed the changing emotions in his two friends, and did his best to comfort the two.

“Mikasa, I can tell that you are guilty, but think of it this way; if you never told on Eren, Eren and you probably would haven’t ran out of the house, meaning you would have gotten crushed with Carla.

“Yeah...I guess you are right.” Mikasa sullenly said.

**“Eren!” Carla called after him, reaching out a hand, worried. She turned to Mikasa, who was standing behind her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Mikasa, that boy is looking for danger. When he’s in trouble, you have to help him.”**

Eren shocked at this new information; was this the reason why Mikasa was always mothering over him? Because that was his Mother’s final wish to her? Eren now felt a bit guilty at all the times he snapped at her because she was babying him.

“Wow...this explains a lot..” Connie said to no one in particular. Remembering all the times Mikasa would basically drop everything in to see if Eren was ok.

**Mikasa nodded, “I will.”**

**———**

**“Where’s the sacrilege now, huh?” An arm, grasping a battered Armin by his shirt, slammed him against a wall. “Why don’t you hit back if you’re aggravated?”**

Armin flushed at this scene of him being bullied. His weakness was now on display to his friends, and even his Superiors. He could pitying stares being thrown in his direction and flushed harder. He didn’t want their pity.

“Ugh bullies.” Levi grumbled, “People with nothing better to do than to pick on people weaker than them.”

**Armin flinched and grabbed the hand pushing him back. Three boys stood around him, sneering. “No, I won’t do that,” He replied, “If I do, I’ll stoop down to your level!”**

**“What did you say?!”**

**Armin looked at him, fierce determination dancing in his eyes. “You actually know I’m right, but you can’t deal with it so resort to violence! That means you've basically surrendered to me!” The boys looked affronted, then scowled.**

A beat of silence went across the room.

Then, Ymir snickered, “Im sorry, I know i’m supposed to feel bad for you...but are you serious!” Ymir ended her sentence in laughter. Christa trying to shut Ymir up all the while

“Yea, Armin, that was...a bit embarrassing for you.” Hange said, trying her best to hide her smile.

“Well...it had sounded better in my head…” Armin admitted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment, cheeks flushing all the while.

“Did you actually think that would work?” Levi asked the boy, partly in amusement.

“I...don’t know what I was thinking..”

Eren was trying his best trying not to laugh and embarrass his friend, but that was getting harder each second. 

“Oh come on Eren, not you too.” Armin said to the boy while faking offense on his face.

**“Shut your mouth!” One of the bullies yelled. He lifted his arm to smack Armin again, but was interrupted by an enraged cry cutting through the air.**

Ymir was dying in laughter, “NOT YOU TOO EREN”

Eren sent a glare her way.

**“Back off!” Eren was running at them, his eyes lit with anger.**

**“It’s Eren!” The three boys stood in a line, having left Armin, and lifted their arms in fighting stances. “Are you back for more?” One of them smirked.**

**“Maybe he hasn’t learned his lesson!” Another taunted.**

**They abruptly dropped their arms, fearful. “M-Mikasa is with him!”**

“Oh ho, watch out, Mikasa is coming.” Hange said excitedly.

“I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side- scratch that, I still don’t want to get on her bad side.” Connie said. Some people in the 104th nodded in agreement.

“Yea, leave it to Mikasa to chase all the bullies away.” Armin said, smiling towards the friend in question.

“Her vibe just seems so intimidating, even as a kid.” Christa commented.

**“Run!” They started, tripping over their feet in their haste to get away.**

**Eren finally reached where Armin was sitting against the wall, staring at the backs of the retreating bullies. “Ha!” He exclaimed triumphantly, “Those guys saw me and ran!”**

Jean, Ymir, and Connie immediately started laughing once TV Eren said that. Meanwhile, Eren looked down in embarrassment and his younger selves actions. 

“Really? Did you think  _ you  _ were scary enough to elicit a reaction like that?” Ymir asked him while laughing.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t notice she was behind me.” Eren grumbled angrily

**“No, they left because they saw Mikasa.” Armin pointed out. He stood up, but ended falling back down to his knees, wincing. Eren rushed to him, holding out a hand.**

**Armin stared at the outstretched hand, before looking away stubbornly with teary eyes and climbing to his feet. “I can stand up by myself…” He muttered.**

**“Huh? Right.” Eren pulled his hand back.**

**__**

**“They heard me rattling on about how Humanity’s future lay beyond the walls,” Armin explained. The three of them were sat by a river, Mikasa and Armin on the steps and Eren on the stone ledge. It was evening by now. “So they started beating me.”**

**“Damn it,” Eren threw a rock into the water. “Why does it have to be like this? Why can’t they let us dream?”**

“Because people are scared of ideas that drastically go against theirs.” Levi answered angrily.

“Yes, and besides, if people have loved comfortably in the walls for so long, why would they actively want to go out?” Erwin added.

“Yeah that’s true,” Eren grumbled, “But they could have at least let us dream about going out of the walls…” Most people in the room silently agreed with his statement.

**“We’ve survived for a hundred years inside these walls,” Armin answered, “The whole time we’ve lived quietly so as not to get their attention,” His eyes glazed over as he spoke, looking somewhere far in his thoughts, “So to maintain our peace, it’s taboo to have interest in what’s beyond the wall.”**

**“Well, I’ll be risking my own life,” Eren said, defiantly, “I can choose what I want to do with it.”**

**“Definitely not.” Mikasa cut in. The two looked at her. “No.” She repeated firmly.**

**“Wait a minute,” Eren responded, “You ratted me out to my parents!”Armin looked up with interest.**

“You just now remembered?”

“Well… I guess it just slipped my mind.”

**“I never promised you anything.” Mikasa said.**

“Damn, Mikasa was sassy back then.” Hange laughed.

**“How did it go?” Armin asked, leaning forward. Eren turned to him.**

**“They weren’t happy about it,” He said**

“Yea, who would willingly let their child go off to the place where almost everyone dies?” Ymir asked no one in particular.

“Well, I still think my reasoning for wanting to go is good.” Eren responded back.

**Armin sighed, “Not surprisingly.” He stated.**

**Leaves flew away as a wind picked up. The sky was blended oranges, the warm light highlighting figures as the three sat there, hair blowing, solemnly.**

**“I wonder about those who believe there’s a real secure future living within these walls...” Armin continued tensely.**

**A child ran into his mother’s arms, giggling, “Mummy!”**

People in the room started to get tense, preparing for what they know would happen next.

“I don’t like the vibe that’s being given off right now…” Sasha whispered worryingly.

“Yeah, it’s basically screaming ‘Something bad will happen’” Ymir said.

**“...Just because the walls haven’t been breached in a hundred years, the guarantee that they won’t break through today…”**

Damn, what is with all of you saying such cryptic things with the wall, it’s getting annoying…” Ymir grumbled.

“This is one of the one times where I wish you were wrong…” Eren said to his blond friend.

“Why did I have to be right about this…” Armin asked himself, wide eyed glues to the TV screen.

**Children played together, swinging and laughing.**

**“...Just doesn’t exist.”**

**As he finished, the wind stilled and the calm lasted a few moments before a menacing flash of lightning struck outside the wall. The people stumbled and fell, surprised. They slowly climbed to their feet and stared at the wall as the ground stopped shaking.**

All the people in the room stiffened; it was finally happening. Hange got her notepad back out again, dead set on sketching what the Titan that broke the Wall. She knew that it was bad that she was excited to see the Titan, but she excused it to being for the good of Humanity.

The Shiganshina Trip unconsciously grabbed each other's hand for comfort, preparing themselves to relive the worst day of their lives.

“HOLD ON!” Hange shouted, standing up from her seat, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.”

“What is it Four-Eyes?” Levi grumbled in annoyance towards her direction, “I swear if it’s some dumb sh-“

“No no not this time!” Hange interrupted, “Isn’t that the same electricity from when Eren transforms?”

A beat of silence went throughout the room, taking in what she said. They looked towards the screen that was now paused, and it was in fact the same electricity. The same color, and the same way it comes down from the sky.

“Wait...so that means..” Armin spoke up with a horrified expression on his face.

“The Collosal Titan is actually a person that can transform into a Titan.” Erwin finished. “This changes everything…”

“But the question is who is it.” Jean added.

Ymir watched their interaction with a neutral expression on her face. She already knows who the person controlling the Titan isc but she couldn’t let them know. Or else, she could put that she is also a shifter, and who knows what they would do to her then? But with the TV, it would probably reveal that anyways, so it was only a matter of time.

This information horrified and angered Eren, now knowing that the person who ruined his life and took the thing he loved away from him could be amping them. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself.

**“W-What was that?” Armin asked, picking himself up, like his friends.**

**“An explosion?” Eren asked, confused. In the streets, people were gathering and pointing around.**

**“Over there!” A man shouted.**

**“Did something fall?” Another jogged up past him. Armin followed suit, running to join the crowd.**

**“Hey, Armin!” Eren and Mikasa ran after him. The crowd was staring, shocked, and the duo ran up to their friend. “What is it? What are you looking at?” Tense music picked up as Eren followed his friends’ gazes and his eyes widened, irises shrinking with unexplainable horror.**

Most people in the room winced, knowing what exactly Eren was looking at.

**There, grasping tightly onto the wall, was a gigantic, red hand, with steam billowing up from behind it.**

Hange was practically vibrating in excitement since she could now see the Titan up close. On the other hand, the Shiganshina Trio were clutching each others hands even harder, tears welling up in Armin’s eyes.

**It tightened its hold, crushing parts of the stone and cracking it.**

**“No way!” Armin began, his voice trembling, “That’s impossible! That wall is fifty meters high!”**

“And yet...He still broke through..” Ymir whispered to no one in particular.

No one else really heard what she said, but Erwin took note of it. Why would she reference the Titan as a he? He had a couple of theories, but left it to the back of his mind.

**“It’s him.” Eren’s voice shook quietly. The Titan’s head lifted above the wall, glaring down icily at the people. “It’s the Titan!”**

**The Colossal Titan lifted its leg and swung it back down, destroying the gate and sending debris soaring through the air. A wild gale whipped through the air, causing people to go flying and glass and stone to break from the buildings.**

Everyone in the room was silently watching all the carnage, eyes glued to the screen. As much as some of them wanted to look away, they couldn’t for some reason.

“Oh my Walls, it really is huge...you hear in the rumors about how big it is...but the rumors don’t do it justice.” Sasha whispered.

**The people yelled, fleeing, but some were still crushed by parts of structures falling on them.**

**Armin fell to his knees. He, like Eren and Mikasa, were rooted to the spot, still staring. “I-I-It blasted a hole.” He stuttered. The Titans began to storm the town.**

“How did they get in so quickly…” Christa whispered, clutching onto Ymir’s arm.

“And there’s so much...at the beginning, there were only a few but now there are so many coming in…” Connie added.

**The townsfolk screamed in fear and those who had been stuck to their place, unable to move from the shock, began running, grabbing their children and heading as quickly as they could for the ferries.**

**Cries of anguish filled the air.**

The Scouts in the room stiffened at all of the cries in the air. They were itching to grab their swords and do something about it, but they knew that the events already took place, and it’s too late.

“This happened after a bad expedition, maybe if we weren’t so injured, things could have gone better…” Erwin said.

**“They’re coming in!”**

**“The Titan’s are coming in!”**

**“Run!”**

**Armin took a step back. “We have to go, too --Eren!”**

**Eren still stumbled away slowly, his eyes wide and unseeing. “Our house is in that direction. My Mum!”**

“Fuck…” Eren cursed while looking at the ground. He wished he could have spent his last moments with his mom differently, not fight with her over such trivial things.

Mikasa’s guilt only grew when she saw Eren’s reaction. After all, it was still her fault that he and Carla ended up fighting.

Meanwhile, Armin could feel silent tears cascading down his face, not caring who saw. He just felt so powerless, in the moment and watching this play out.

**Mikasa gasped and chased after him.**

**“Mikasa!” Armin yelled, his arm shook and he looked down, frightened and tearful. “This is the end; our city is going to be destroyed by all those Titans!”**

“Dammit Armin...why do you always have to be right?” Eren asked, not needing an answer.

**__**

**Eren and Mikasa ran, stumbling past other people, some of whom were splattered with blood. ‘Our house couldn’t have been hit. If I turn this corner, my house will be there like always!’**

Most Scouts in the room saddened at what Eren was thinking, hearing him trying to continue himself in vain that everything would be alright.

That was when Eren started to feel tears sliding down his cheeks.

**They stared, tormented by the sight in front of them, and began to run faster.**

**The two tripped over the stairs leading up to their house, which now sat, littered with debris and destroyed by a giant boulder.**

People in the room winced once his mother was revealed. Starting to understand more why Eren had such a huge hate for Titans.

**“Mum!” Eren screamed, panting heavily. “Mum!”**

**Carla was crushed beneath the wooden beams of her house, her entire lower body buried under the roof. Her eyes fluttered open at her son’s voice.**

**“Eren!”**

**“Mikasa, grab that end!” Eren grabbed a part of the rubble, “We’re going to lift the beam!”**

“Dammit, I don’t think that even now, Levi and Mikasa together could lift up that beam…” Hange whispered sullenly.

Sasha and Christa could feel tears coming in their eyes after seeing the woman pinned, helpless.

**They pulled desperately. Footsteps boomed all around them and they looked up, watching Titans walk among the houses, their heads visible above the rooftops.**

**A Titan stomped slowly towards them.**

**“Hurry, Mikasa!”**

**“I know!”**

**“The Titans have breached the wall, haven’t they?” Carla whispered, apprehensive, “Eren, you’ve got to get out of here! Take Mikasa and run!”**

“This is so sad..she didn’t care what happened to her, all she wanted was to make sure that her kids were alright.” Christa whispered as she gripped Ymir’s arm harder. Ymir not really minding as her eyes were still glued to the screen.

“Fuck, she should have known I would not just leave her to die like that.” Eren said to no one in particular.

**He grit his teeth, still trying to push the beam out of the way. “I want to run!” His fingers were bleeding, “But you have to get out of here!”**

The Scouts were saddened even more, seeing how hard Eren was trying to save his mother, his fingers bleeding. A naive kid just wanting to help his mom.

**“My legs have been crushed.” Carla claimed, “Even if you could get me out of here, I can’t run. You understand, right?”**

**“I’ll carry you then!” Eren screamed, tears in his eyes.**

**“Why won’t you just shut up and listen to me for once in your life?! I’m asking you to do one final thing!” Carla turned to Mikasa. “Mikasa!”**

**The girl’s eyes were also teary and she bowed her head. “No. No!” They tried to pull again.**

The Scouts were not used to seeing Mikasa show off such emotions, and it saddened them even more. Now it was Mikasa’s turn to have tears silently roll down her cheeks, grips on her friends' hands becoming harder. 

No matter how strong the girl was, she was still human, and couldn’t do everything, no matter how much she wanted to save Carla.

**“Do you want all three of us to die?” Carla pleaded. Wires sounded in the background and she looked relieved. “Hannes!” She cried, “Take the children and get them out of here!”**

Some Scouts straightened up in their seats, having false hope that Hannes would be able to save the woman, even though they know exactly what would happen to her.

They still had hope that Hannes would kill the Titan and buy the two more time to get Carla out from under the beam. But, the world was cruel.

**He crouched down beside her and grinned. “That’s not our only option, Carla.” His face became serious, “I’m going to slaughter that Titan and save all of you!”**

**He rushed towards the Titan, unsheathing his sword as Carla called out.**

**“No wait! Don’t!”**

“Tch, damn, isn’t he still drunk? How would he kill a Titan.” Levi said angrily.

“Yea, and I don’t think he has seen a Titan face to face before, so this is basically impossible.” Hange admitted sadly, crushing any hope the Scouts had that Hannes would be able to save Carla.

**‘For certain I can save the kids.’ Hannes continued running, ‘But this is my chance to give back the debt I owe.”**

“Debt, what Debt?” Sasha asked, tears stopping momentarily.

“I don’t really know, I think that he was one of the people my Father saved in the Epidemic.” Eren responded.

**He skidded to a halt with a gasp, staring at the Titan with dread. It was looking at him, eyes gleaming and body smeared with blood, it’s mouth stuck in an unnerving smile.**

Even though all of the Scouts had seen Titans before, it still never got easier seeing one this close, and being able to see all the features of it.

Eren angrily gritted his teeth, silently swearing one day to be able to kill this Titan with his bare hands.

**He paused contemplatively, then shoved his swords back into his gear, grabbing the children. He hoisted Eren over his shoulder and carried Mikasa in his other arm.**

“Damnit, I knew it, he wouldn’t be able to kill the Titan.” Levi grumbled. “He was just too inexperienced.”

**“No! Hannes!” Eren shouted, kicking his legs, “What are you doing?!”**

“Fuck…” Eren said, not being able to see himself being carried away from his mother.

“Well, at least he was able to save the kids.” Christa said with a sad smile on her face.

**Carla smiled sadly. “Thank you, Hannes.”**

**The soldier ran, the two in his arms, and Eren tearfully stared back at his mother, reaching a desperate arm out. “No! Mama!”**

“This is too much to watch.” Christa said, burying her face in Ymir’s arm.

Jean hated Eren a lot, but he still couldn’t help but feel bad for him. This was just gruesome for anyone to go through.

Levi also couldn’t help but feel bad. His own mom passed, but it was quiet and anticlimactic, not drawn out and as traumatizing as this.

**Carla did the same, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Eren! Mikasa! You must survive!”**

Eren felt extremely bad at this statement. On his first mission, he almost got killed by a Titan. Without his Titan powered, he wouldn’t even be here now. Now, he would work even harder to survive and drive out all the Titans.

**The screen flashed back to the four of them living, happy, in their house and she covered her mouth, whimpering and screwing her eyes closed. “...Don’t go…”**

A beat of silence went throughout the room.

“Wha- I-...” Eren was speechless at this, not knowing she said this when he was living through this.

More tears started sliding down Mikasa’s face and she continued to silently cry. The rest of the people in the room felt varying levels of pity towards the duo as Carla’s death was too cruel.

**The Smiling Titan stopped behind her and picked apart the rubble easily to lift her up with both hands.**

**“Stop!” Eren screamed, tears falling from his eyes.**

**Clenched tightly in it’s fist, Carla struggled, trying to pull herself out as hard as she could. The Titan simply lifted her to its mouth, snapping her spine, leaving her to hang unnaturally, Eren watching, horrified.**

Some people in the room flinched at the crunch. On usual missions, they were never close enough to hear the actual noise of their comrades dying, but being this up close and personal was a whole other thing.

**It chomped down and a jet of blood spurted out.**

**“On that day, Humanity remembered…”**

**Red splatters stained the ground.**

**“The fear of being in control of them…”**

**The Titan swallowed, still smiling.**

**“And the humiliation of being imprisoned…”**

**__**

The room sat in silence after the narrator finished speaking, and the screen went dark with a ‘Continue?’ option showing up on screen.

“Does everyone want to continue, or should we take a short break?” Erwin said, breaking the silence.

They have voted for a short 10 minute break where people went to the bathrooms to wash their face, and generally prepare themselves for the next episode.

After, they had all sad down in silence, waiting to continue the episode. There had not been much to discuss about the episode, since it was just about the past, so they skipped straight into playing the next one.


	2. Episode 2- That Day

**A black-and-white image of a group of Titans attacking hordes of humans appeared on screen, fading from black as if folded out. "** **They first appeared over a hundred years ago. Giant humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood."**

“Jeez, I can’t imagine being one of the first people to see a Titan ever, having no way to fight back.” Connie said.

Sasha shuddered, “Ugh, I’m getting nervous just thinking about it…”

**The image took on a red tinge as the camera swept to the side, showing humans bearing spears standing against the Titans.**

“What are spears going to do against Titans?” Levi mumbled.

“But what I’m wondering is: How did the first people to see Titans know to target the napes specifically?” Armin questioned.

“Must have been a lot of trial and error.” Hange answered.

“Just think about how many people had to die just to figure that out…” Christa said sadly.

**" The brute strength of these aberrations was more than a human many times over ." A sea of humans cowered in a gorge of the Titans walked around and through it, reaching down for the smaller creatures. " Humanity was shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight ." Hundreds of thousands of misshapen giants slunk forwards, expressions twisted, bodies unproportioned and horrific.**

“Eww, I can never get used to looking at Titans” Jean shuddered.

**The camera swept to the side, showing red Titans standing around a circular, stone Wall. " The survivors erected three layers of walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina ," Each Wall, along with its emblem, appeared as it was named. " Withdrawing behind them in relative safety for a hundred years ."**

“Those walls are so big...think about how much time it took to make all of them..” Jean said.

“And with the constant Titan threat...I’m so glad I wasn’t born in their time period.” Sasha mumbled towards the end.

**" However . . ." Flames swept across the image, transitioning to the opening.**

**A rat looked up and scrambled over a rock, abandoning the crushed, bloody arm it had been nibbling at. A crow flapped its wings as it landed by a limp leg, shoe stained with red, and began pecking at the fleshy hands.**

**The crow raised its head, blood soaking the feathers on its face and beak.**

Mikasa especially took in the scene with the bird.  _ It’s the circle of life, you can’t win...if you don’t fight. The world is pretty cruel _

As she thought that, she looked towards Eren’s direction.

_ But it’s also very beautiful... _

**The bird let out a harsh cry as the camera panned over the destroyed city. Smoke rose from roofs that had caved in on themselves, crushed walls no longer able to hold up the weight of the splintered shingles.**

**"Until then, a man apart from God. O, wretched, was I." A lone priest continued chanting, stumbling back, eyes wide with horror, as screams echoed around him.**

Everyone in the room grew uncomfortable at the man on screen. Seeing the man still preaching even as they can hear the anguished cries of people dying around him.

“Why is he still preaching? I don’t really think that there will be anyone there to listen…” Ymir asked, a confused and baffled expression on her face.

“I don’t know, maybe he wanted to die doing something he believed in.” Armin answered sullenly.

**The ground rumbled with massive footsteps as a blond Titan with vacant, grey eyes plowed forwards, embers drifting through the air.**

**"And driven even as a plough by avarice." More Titans crashed through the ruins which, up until recently, had been a bustling centre of life. "Now, thou behold, am I here punished for it. Punished by the justice of God."**

“Ugh, I can’t watch, the anticipation is killing me.” Sasha said, covering her eyes with her hands.

**A mother whimpered as she brought her child close to her, cowering behind a bookshelf in the corner of a room as a long-haired Titan walked by, shards of shattered glass in the empty window panes trembling.**

Most people in the room grew stiff with anger and sadness, looking at the mother trying to protect their child. The people in the room who have lost their mothers felt the emotions even more than others.

Eren, along with those feelings, also grew more motivated to survive, get stronger, and drive out all the Titans.

**"Where covetousness leads, thou sees bourn." The missionary continued walking forwards, even as people fled, wailing in terror, in the opposite direction, book clutched tightly in his hands.**

**"Upon the penance of these writhing, the Mountain holds no greater pain." Titans continued pouring in through the breached Wall, flooding through the rubble and flames.**

Christa felt tears budding at the edges of her eyes. “Walls, there are so many Titans…”

Erwin kept that fact in his mind; Why were there so many Titans?” He knew that since Shiganshina was on the outer edges of the Wall, there were going to be many Titans surrounding it..but that many? From all the expeditions he went on in his life, he knew that there would be Titans deeper in forests, how did they get to the breach so quickly? He knew that the Titans weren’t smart, so there must have been some outside force.

He looked towards Hange’s direction and could see that she was thinking about the same thing that he was.

**"As greed has drowned our love for every good and right, so justice here doth chain." A woman rand down an alley, panting, and skidded to a halt, planting the palms of her hands against the building blocking her way. She turned, putting a hand over her mouth, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she stood shock-still. She gasped as a shadow passed over her and looked up to see a wide-eyed Titan grinning down at her, greasy hair falling around his face.**

**"No!" She screamed as fingers closed most delicately around her head and lifted her up, feet kicking as she screamed. "Let me go!" One of her shoes landed on the ground as she wailed.**

The Scouts all cringed at her screams and how much she was struggling. And the cruel way they saw the poor woman died.

**"Tethered, captive, merged with the clay." Screams of horror and fear sounded through the air as people ran down the red-splattered streets, maneuvering around rocks, buried in the ground as if they'd fallen from space—which they might as well have—and fires, still burning, smoke and embers rising into the sky. "And, thus, to remain so long as it pleases the Lord:" A panting man was snatched up by a quick hand as he tried to run and shouted as he was lifted into an air, held up to a face already drenched with blood. "fraught, fixed, earthen in heart and limb."**

**A beaming Titan with long brown hair lifted up a writing woman as the priest walked down the street, brandishing his bundle of straw. "What else may heavenly grace do for sins as ours?"**

**The man froze with a horrified gasp as he noticed a flat-faced, bony-limbed Titan looming over the bridge he stood on. "For we lifted not our eye to heights bequeathed. . ." He continued chanting as the Titan's fist closed around him and lifted him up, the Titan's golden-eyed gaze peering off into the distance, small, pointy teeth bared. He cut off as a chomping noise ripped through the air and his book landed on the ground, open pages flopping into a pool of blood.**

Some people flinched at the chomping noises, finally seeing the poor man die, ending his life still shouting in something he believes in.

“Yikes…I knew that he would die but….it still hurt nonetheless..” Connie mumbled, some people silently agreeing.

**Hannes ran through the gate, still carrying the shell-shocked Mikasa and Eren. Eren's eyes were wide and blank, tears still running down his face. He gasped and turned to look at Hannes, eyes burning with fury.**

The Shiganshina Trio stiffened, remembering what had happened the previous episode to make Eren and Mikasa look like that. Eren could feel a new round of tears coming to his eyes but he quickly pushed them down.

**"Argh!" Hannes stumbled as Eren slapped him on the head.**

Eren would feel a few questioning and angry glares as they watched what his younger self did, and he knew they were justified in their glares. Back then, he felt like he was in the right with hitting Hannes, but now looking back, it was a pretty childish thing to do.

“Huh? He just saved you, why did you hit him?!” Ymir asked, sending a glare to the boy in question.

“I know, I know, I don’t like what I did either, but in my defense, I couldn’t think straight.” Eren defended himself.

“When do you  _ ever  _ think straight?” Jean asked condescendingly. Eren sent him a glare in return. 

**"What is it?" Hannes demanded, stopping.**

**"We couldn't saved her!" Mikasa raised her head to look at Eren as he shouted. "We almost had her out! Why did you interfere?" He raised his fist. "I almost saved my mother!"**

Some people winced once he said that, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he probably would have never gotten her out from the rubble.

**Eren screamed in grief, slamming his elbow onto the top of Hannes's head.**

Eren could feel even more glares sent in his direction.

“You are so ungrateful, he just saved your life and this is how you thank him? Would you rather have died with your mother?” Levi said, Eren looking down in embarrassment after being scolded by his superior.

“I know now, it was wrong” Eren mumbled, still looking towards the ground.

**"Enough!" Eren cried out as Hannes jolted his shoulder and threw him forwards. He landed on his stomach on the ground with a grunt.**

Christa winced, “I mean, I know Eren was hitting him before, but he just lost his mother, can you blame him?”

“Yea, I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Connie agreed.

“Thanks for that, but I shouldn’t have done that.” Eren responded.

**"Eren!" Mikasa gasped. She struggled free from Hannes's grip and ran forwards to kneel by him.**

**"Eren." Both children turned around as Hannes walked forwards. "The reason why your mother wasn't saved was because you were weak."**

Most people in the room were stunned at his bluntness. I mean, who says that to a grieving child who just lost their mother?

“That...could have been better worded..” Hange commented, most people in the room silently agreeing with her.

“I don’t blame him, that’s what I needed to hear…” Eren defended the man.

**Hannes knelt in front of Eren, one knee resting in the dirt. Eren's eyes widened and he ground his teeth. He lunged forwards with a cry, swinging a fist forwards.**

**Hannes caught his arm easily, the child's hand impossibly small compared to his. "I. . ." Eren wrenched his arm, but Hannes didn't budge as he looked down, eyes shadowed.**

**"The reason why I wasn't able to stand up to the Titan. . ." He looked up, eyes wide, a river of tears running down his cheeks. "Was because I didn't have the courage!"**

Almost everyone in the room winced at this admission. Eren thought  _ If Hannes was more powerful, could he have prevented his mother from dying? _

He decided to stop that thought in its track, not wanting to dwell on what could have happened.

**Eren inhaled as he looked up, his own face wet. Hannes squeezed his eyes shut with a quiet sob and Eren froze, eyes wide. He looked up as Hannes stood and followed limply behind him as the soldier moved to take Mikasa's hand. "I'm sorry.**

**Eren grit his teeth, closing his eyes as he followed Hannes. Mikasa followed, face down. She winced and pressed a hand to her forehead. The scene changed, images of a dark-haired woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood, open eyes dull and unfocused, and a blond man, slumped against the wall, stomach soaked in red, flashed onto the screen.**

Everyone in the rooms back straightened at those images. Seeing the blood and the dead bodies. They didn’t see this happen during the Fall, so when could this have occurred. The members of the 104tu don’t remember Mikasa ever talking about this, so they were extra confused.

Mikasa and Eren’s eyes widened at this. They didn’t expect this to be shown, not thinking that this was important enough to be actually in the show.

_ Are they actually going to show it? No...it can’t… can it? This isn’t important enough for Anna to show... _

**She turned, bottom half of her face hidden by her scarf, to look behind her.** **_It happened again._ **

“Huh, what happened again? What are you talking about Mikas-“ Connie was cut off by an elbow to the side by Ymir.

“Ow! What the hell Ymir?” Connie angrily asked her through gritted teeth.

“How about you use that small head of yours and think for a second? Do you really think that seems like an appropriate question to ask?” Ymir asked him, frustrated and his denseness.

Connie looked behind him to see Mikasa, looking shocked and a bit scared, Eren putting his hand on her shoulder whispering comforting things to her that he couldn’t hear.

“Y’know now that I think about it...maybe not.” Connie finally said after turning back around in his seat.

Armin was especially shocked. He didn’t actually know how Mikasa actually ended up with the Jaegers, only getting vague details.

_ Does that have to do with how Mikasa got adopted by Eren’s family? _

**Gentle piano music played as a man screamed, falling on his stomach. Massive fingers closed around his torso, picking him up as he sobbed.**

**"Hurry up!" the sandy-haired Garrison soldier who'd teased Eren with Hannes during the first episode shouted as people ran past him. "Go to the Inner Gate!"**

**"Get on the boats to escape!" The camera panned away, showing hordes of people gathered on the docks as soldiers filled the ferries. "Hurry, or you'll get eaten!"**

“Yikes, that doesn’t seem like enough boats for all those people in my opinion.” Sasha said with a wince.

“It wasn't…” Armin answered with a frown, remembering all the people that he saw get left behind because the ship was filled.

**The gears rumbled as they began turning, and the first boat began cruising down the river, a light trail of rippled dragging behind it as it pulled itself down the cable.**

**The camera moved up into the sky, and the Wall changed into a flickering, black-and-white diagram. " Outlier Districts like Shiganshina were designed to attract the Titans to specific spots along Wall Maria ," the narrator explained.**

“No wonder only the poorest of the poor live in Shiganshina. Living there is cheap...at the price of the constant threat of a Titan attack.” Jean said grimly.

The Shiganshina Trio tried to not take offense to that comment.

**Titans, red blemishes on the otherwise monochrome landscape, approached the District. " Their function is to streamline security.**

**The image faded into the real Wall Maria, the Goddess's face cold and uncaring from where it sat, carved into the brick of the Gate. " Intentionally built in this design was a flaw, where the citizens of Shiganshina could only escape through a single Gate ."**

“That’s got me thinking, why did they ever think building only one gate could ever work?” Connie asked.

“Well in their defense, I guess they thought that the walls could never be broken into. We’ve never seen a Titan like this.” Hange reasoned.

“Yea, but it’s so sad that so many people had to die just because of one design flaw.” Christa said sadly.

**A Garrison soldier threw a bag off the side of the boarding plank he stood on, and it landed in the ditch with a thud . "No personal belongings! We need to make as much room as possible!"**

“God, I can't imagine having to leave all of my things behind.” Jean said.

**Armin stood on the deck of the ship, frowning as he looked into the crowds of people. "Armin," his grandfather said, glancing over at him. "Take a seat."**

**"But Eren and Mikasa are still out there," Armin protested. He started, looking back up. "There!" Hannes spoke with the soldier standing at the edge of the dock, Eren and Mikasa in front of him. Armin raised his arm, ready to wave, then faltered, brow furrowing at the sight of his friends: Eren's eyes were wide, expression shadowed, staring blankly ahead, as if he didn't even register the people around him; Mikasa had hidden her face with her scarf and kept her face down, eyes covered with her hair. "Eren. . ." Hannes ushered the two forwards and they stepped onto the boat in a trancelike state.**

**"I wouldn't try to call out just now," Mr. Arlert said, looking down, brow furrowed, eyes hard. "Who knows what they've just seen."**

Armin saddened at the sight of his Grandpa, remembering the cruel way that he passed. He tried to take in every detail of his face that he could so he can never forget. Armin saw the hat on his Grandpa's head, and smiled a bit, remembering the same hat was tucked safely away in his drawer.

**"Heh?" Armin turned back to look at him.**

**"Hurry up!" The sandy-haired soldier backed up, slashing his hands through the air as a man rushed through the Gate. "Get out of here!" he cried, standing in front of two cannons.**

**There was a rumbling noise as a Titan stepped forwards from behind a building. Dust billowed through the air as it crashed through an archway as if it was made of nothing, decimated bricks crumbling to the ground. The soldier stepped back with a terrified gasp, eyes widening. "Hurry!" he shouted. "They're right in front of us!" The camera moved over the Wall, dipping down to show citizens screaming as they raced for the boats.**

“Maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad if the Scouts hadn’t just come back from an expedition…” Erwin said grimly

“I agree, What are the chances that the Walls fall  _ right  _ as we get back from an especially hard expedition.” Hange added

**A soldier beckoned others forwards as they rolled cannons down the streets. Hannes panted, out of breath, in a side alley, before running forwards.**

**The camera moved over the docks, crowded to the point of them just being a sea of heads and into the boat, where Eren and Mikasa sat, squeezed between other people like sardines in a can, backs to the ship's bridge.**

Most people in the room winced at how tightly they were all packed into the boats. Some now realized exactly why they could t bring belongings with them.

**"This can't be happening," somebody muttered**

**"Oh, God, please," a girl whimpered. The occupants of the boat suddenly gasped as shouts rang through the air.**

**"Hey!" a man screamed, pushing against a Garrison soldier as two more lifted the boarding plank. "What are you doing?"**

**"It's at full capacity!" the soldier shouted back. "It must depart!"**

**"Please, at least have our children on board!" a woman pleaded.**

The Scouts grimaced at all the people that had to be left behind, even children.

“Why aren’t there more boats for people to get on?” Sasha asked sadly.

“We’ll keep in mind that these boats were only meant for day trips, it's not really equipped to handle all of these people.” Ymir answered.

“Yeah, and nobody was expecting the Walls to fall. Like Armin said, they’ve been standing strong for so long, we just got comfortable…” Christa added.

**"There's nothing we can do!" the soldier said, arms held out to keep the crowds from jumping on the boat. "Depart!" he shouted over his shoulder. The gears rolled to life with a rumble and began turning, dragging the boat through the water**

**"Let me on!" a woman screeched.**

**"Let me on!" The cry was echoed through the thousands of people as the boat rolled away, dragging a lazy wake behind it as it passed by at the pace of a snail, the people on the dock forced to watch as it moved by, impossibly slow and close, but unattainably far.**

“God it’s so slow, wouldn’t it be faster to just run on foot?” Connie asked.

“Well what about the Elderly, pregnant woman, children? They can’t just run it out. This was the only way for them to escape.” Hange answered.

“Yea and with all the people on in, of course it would be slow.” Armin added.

**A man cried out as he shoved past a soldier and raced forwards, leaping across the ditch and grabbing onto the side of the boat. Another man followed his lead but cried out as his grip slipped and he fell, landing in the ditch.**

“Tch, now that’s just selfish. If more people try to get on the boat then it can handle, then everybody will just end up dying.” Levi said with a frown.

“That’s true, but I can understand where they are coming from, they are just trying to survive.” Christa said.

**Eren's eyes were wide and unseeing as he listened to the people struggling to get on.**

**A sudden bang echoed through the air as the camera panned up the Wall. People turned, looking up with gasps as columns of black smoke rose into the sky from the other side of the Wall.**

**A Titan walked through the town, seemingly unfazed by the bursts of smoke rising around it as cannonballs were fired at it left and right. "What are you aiming at, you idiot!" the sandy-haired soldier snarled.**

“What are cannonballs going to do about all of those Titans?” Levi asked.

“Well, it’s not that they had much of a choice. No ODM gear and practically no experience with Titans.” Erwin answered.

“And they are wondering why the Scouts even exist..” Hange added.

**"These things weren't designed for moving targets!" a dark-haired man protested as another Titan walked forwards to join the other.**

**"It doesn't matter!" The camera moved over the town, showing the countless Titans milling through it, some feasting, others wandering aimlessly about. "Hurry, and get it reloaded!"**

**"What's the point?" the other man screeched.**

**There was a rumbling noise as the chains creaked and began moving, the face of Maria lowering as they began closing the Gate. "Huh?!"**

**The sandy-haired man turned around with a gasp. "No—the Gate!"**

“Huh, they're going to leave all of those people behind?!” Sasha asked, stunned at the screen.

“We’ll look at it from their perspective. Would you rather leave a few people to die and the rest live, or, let those people pass but Titans get through, and everybody else dies? It’s gruesome but in the end, it’s practical.” Ymir answered, the veterans silently agreeing with her.

“Well if you put it that way….I guess it makes sense.” Sasha mumbled, “But it’s so cruel.”

**Another soldier turned slowly. "We're. . ." he broke into a run, "getting left behind!" More soldiers followed after him.**

**"Hey!" the sandy-haired man shouted.**

**Rusted metal gears turned, creaking against each other, as a Garrison soldier pushed a crank frantically. "Wait!" Hannes protested. "Don't shut it yet!" He stood in the gatehouse, arguing with another, dark-haired, soldier. "We've still got a lot of people left out there!"**

“Oh so he actually  _ can  _ do something.” Jean sneered.

“Don’t be rude Jean, this is a very noble thing to do.” Christa scolded.

**"We can't let the Titans get through the Inner Gate!" the soldier shot back. "If that happens, the handful of lives left out there will be the least of our problems!" Hannes put his fists on his hips and the dark-haired man threw out a hand in frustration. "Humanity will be pushed back to the next Wall!"**

**"But that's no reason to leave all these people to die!" Hannes shouted.**

**Another soldier skidded to a halt at the door of the gatehouse. "Hurry and close it!" he shouted as another man ran after him, stumbling and crashing into the wall.**

**"The Titans are coming!" the other man reported.**

**The man Hannes had been arguing with whirled around. "Hurry and close the gate!" he ordered. The chains clinked as the Gate began closing faster.**

**Hannes gasped. "No!" he cried, rearing forwards, then gasped as he was suddenly yanked back. "Oi!" he shouted as the two other soldiers grabbed onto his arms. "Come on!"**

**He inhaled sharply, eyes widening, as a loud thump rang through the town. The soldiers froze, staring up at the ceiling as the earth shook.**

“Huh Huh, what’s happening?!” Hange said excitedly, “Is an interesting Titan coming?!” She was practically vibrating in her seat. She quickly got her notepad out to sketch anything down.

The Shiganshina Trio stiffened, remembering which Titan made those specific footsteps. Their eyes stayed glued to the screen.

**In the boat, Eren gasped, looking up as the noises sounded all the way to the other side of the Wall. A Garrison soldier on the ground looked on in horror as a massive, plated foot slammed into the ground, sending dirt and rubble flying.**

“Woah WOAH, that looks different from any other Titan foot!” Connie said, shocked.

Ymir’s brows furrowed as she recognized the Titan in question.  _ Reiner… _

**The earth shook with every step the Titan took as it walked through the town, passing crumpled buildings and flames flickering in the streets. It stopped, and the camera moved up, showing the full body of the Armored Titan.**

“OH MY WALLS, ITS COVERED IN ARMOUR!” Hange shouted, jumping up from her seat while sketching what it looks like.

“Shut up, Four-Eyes…” Levi grumbled angrily, skooching away from her.

The rest of the 104th could only stare up at the screen, some jaws dropped in shock of the Titan. They took in its large stature, and they way it was covered head to toe in armor.

“Wait a minute.” Armin spoke up, “Do you think that this Titan is also like Eren, a person who can turn into a Titan?”

At this sentence, everyone, including Hange, went silent and soaked it in. They looked at the glaring evidence on the screen to support that: It looks different from the rest, and it could possibly be intelligent.

Ymir was the most shocked at Armin’s sentence.  _ How did he already figure it out? Damn, this kid is smart. _

“Wait...you are completely right..” Hange said, taking that in.

“Well, let’s watch more and see how this Titan behaves.” Erwin said while unpausing the show.

  
  


**The stunned soldiers stepped back as they stared at the ironclad behemoth. The Titan leaned back, armor creaking as it rubbed against itself, and leaned down into a running position, monstrous fists clenched, muscles tensed, arms out.**

**A great foot kicked up dirt as it charged forwards, tiles being ripped from roofs from the force of it as it sped down the street, each massive footstep spurring a small earthquake. "What is that?" The sandy-haired man leaned back with a high, squeaky gasp of horror as the Armored ran down the street, eyes blazing. "He's. . ." He grit his teeth and pointed forwards. "Fire!"**

“Fuck, that Titan is fast.” Jean said, marveling at the speed.

“Damn, so if it is intelligent, how could we even beat it, it’s covered in armor. How could put swords get through it?” Connie asked grimly.

Most of the Scouts stiffened at that, realizing that if this Titan is how strong as they think it is, it would be almost impossible to beat.

**The cannons jerked as ammunition was fired at the Armored, and the camera zoomed forwards from the inside of one of the barrels, following the perspective of a cannonball as it flew at the Titan. There was a crackling explosion as it slammed into its shoulder.**

HUH, Not even cannons can stop it?!” Hange asked loudly, practically vibrating in her seat.

Sasha sunk into her seat in despair, “We’re never gonna beat it…”

“No don’t lose hope yet, maybe it has a weakness!” Christa said, trying to comfort the girl.

**The wound didn't deter the Armored—rather, it spurred it on, and the Titan began running faster, steam rising from its damaged shoulder. "Huh?" the soldier demanded, leaning back.**

**"It has no effect!" Another man shouted.**

**The ground rumbled as the Armored rocket past another, smaller Titan, which was felled quickly, arms flopping, as a cannonball tore through its stomach.**

**"It's a monster!" a soldier, turning and bolting for the Gate, knocking into the sandy-haired soldier.**

**"Retreat!" he turned, running after the others as the Armored gained, tsunamis of dirt being sprayed into the air behind it. The soldier reached forwards desperately to the Gate. "The Titan is coming!" The Gate lowered. "It's charging in!" Soldiers and civilians alike screamed as they ran through the Gate, tumbling on the ground, screaming as they rushed to escape the Armored. "Hurry and close the gate!"**

Even though they knew exactly what would happen, some of the 104th were still on the edge of their seats, eyes glued to the screen, anticipating what would happen next.

**The camera zoomed around the Armored as it puffed steam out from its nostrils and gave another great burst of speed. There was an almighty crash as the Armored hurled itself through the Gate, chunks of stone flying through the air around it. Soldiers tumbled through the air, carried away by the force of the flying rubble, eyes wide, unable to even scream.**

“WOOAAH!” Hange yelled in excitement, jumping up from her seat once again, “It’s armor is so strong!” Sketching it even faster on her notepad.

Meanwhile, most of the rest of the Scouts were looking at the screen grimly, seeing the Fall was wall Maria.

“So...does that mean that the Titan is intelligent?” Sasha asked the Commander.

“Well seeing all of this glaring evidence, the Titan seems to be most definitely intelligent. Meaning, we need an even smarter way to combat it.” Erwin answered.

“Ughh” Sasha groaned as she slumped over in her seat, “We’re doomed.”

**The Armored skidded to a halt, heels and fist digging into the ground, kicking up a spray of suffocating dust behind it. It raised its head slowly, one arm still in the air, and the camera moved to show the gaping hole in the wall behind it as dust billowed out from its crash zone.**

**Hannes stood with two other trembling soldiers as they stared at the destroyed Gate in horror. He turned, staring at the crushed rubble inside the tunnel, still steaming from being torn through. "The Gate. . .**

**The Armored raised its head and opened its mouth, plating on its jaw sliding away to reveal a row of perfectly straight, square teeth. It growled as fire blew from its mouth, engulfing the area around it in flames.**

**“** Wait, it can breathe fire?!” Connie exclaimed. The rest of the Scouts looked in awe at the screen.

“I don’t think so...maybe it's just a product of all of the steam that Titans produce building up.” Armin reasoned.

**People stood on the boats, watching, almost awestruck with horror, as thick, black smoke rose from the city. Eren's eyes were wide as he watched the Armored stand up.**

The Shiganshina Trio looked at the screen grimly as they saw for the second time, their hometown come crashing down, being filled with Titans. This was a great motivator to survive, to avenge to loved ones they lost that day.

“Oh man...that thing is a beast.” Jean said worryingly.

“Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us, but I’m sure we will find a way to beat it.” Hange said with a reassuring smile. Most of the Scouts in the room, trying hard to have hope and believe in what she said.

**Humanity's Area of Activity, Part 1**

**This diagram illustrates the size of humanity's territory. Anything beyond Wall Maria remains a mystery.**

**Humanity's Area of Activity, Part 2**

**Elevation increases as one approaches the epicenter of human territory. It is replete with many resources.**

**" Southern part of Wall Maria. " The camera panned over the broken Wall. " A few hours after Shiganshina was compromised, the news of the destruction spread quickly to all quadrants of humanity's domain ." The camera moved in the sky over the rich, rolling farmlands of Wall Maria, now abandoned and covered with a thick layer of smog, then down the river as it wound its way to Wall Rose.**

**South side of Wall Rose, Trost District.**

**"Is it true?" somebody asked as the camera moved up, the military base in the centre of Trost shining like a beacon in the light of the setting sun. "Has Shiganshina fallen to the Titans?"**

**Dimo Reeves leaned forwards, a bead of sweat on his cheek. "I don't believe it. Those Walls were impenetrable for a hundred years. Why now?"**

“Isn’t that what we all are wondering…” Levi mumbled.

Ymir thought to herself,  _ Why did they break the walls now? Is Marley finally retaliating?  _ She had a few theories, but could only wonder.

“That makes me wonder, where did that Colossal Titan even come from, it’s like it...just poofed into existence, then vanished.” Armin said. Most of the Scouts thinking on what he said

_ “Oh you have no idea how close you are to being right…”  _ Ymir thought.

**A bearded man in red finery glanced over his shoulder from where he'd been standing, looking out the window. "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not," he said. "Refugees are flooding in." He turned around, frowning. "There have been at least five hundred accounted for in the boats."**

“They had no way to prepare for only 500 refuges, it must have been horrible with the entirety of Wall Maria…” Sasha said.

“Yea...we were so not prepared for something like this…” Connie mumbled.

**"The question is if they will strike again," a blond man with a pointy beard said, a hand to his forehead.**

“Imagine what would happen if those Titans actually  _ did  _ strike again…” Christa wondered, curling in on herself in fear.

“There’s no need to imagine, we would already know what would happen: Humanity will be wiped out. No more, no less.” Ymir answered bluntly. Christa slightly glaring at her for thinking so negatively.

**A brown-haired merchant with a thick, curled mustache looked up at the man by the window. "How could they have penetrated through Wall Maria?" he asked.**

**The silence in the dark room was broken by the blond man turning around and placing both hands on the table. "Whatever the case, we must contact the Capital and await orders. We aren't able to handle this scale of an emergency." Reeves nodded.**

**"Pardon me!" The merchants turned as a Garrison soldier threw the door open. "I just arrived," he said. "Wall Maria has been breached. The Titans have entered!" The merchants gasped in horror.**

**Hannes stood on a roof, one sword out, watching as hordes of Titans rolled into Maria. He stared, eyes wide, face pale, spots of blood on his jacket, and a large red stain across his stomach. "This is the end," he said quietly.**

All of the Scouts grimaced at the screen, looking at all of the death and destruction that had happened, knowing all of those lives that were lost could never be replaced.

The Shiganshina Trio especially took this hard, seeing their hometown, the place that they had known for all their lives, suddenly he whipped away in one afternoon.

**"We're all dead," someone in the boat whispered, eyes wide as he stared at the ground, hands fisted in his hair as other passengers stared at the smoke rising into the sky, the echoes from the Titans' footsteps echoing across the Wall. "Humanity will be eaten by Titans again."**

“Yea, but this time we really have nowhere to run to, we are stuck in these walls…” Connie mumbled.

“Yea, and no past information on how our previous ancestors actually built the walls, so we can’t just start fresh again.” Armin added sullenly.

“Hearing all of that, Humanity is really doomed to fail, isn’t it?” Jean finished, no one having the heart to actually answer that question.

**A short-haired woman sat next to him, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hands clasped together in front of her as she prayed quietly, and a young man sitting in front of them stared ahead blankly, tears flowing steadily down his face.**

**Eren's eyes were wide, and tears formed in them as he stared ahead, the light from the setting sun reflected in his iris.** **_We're finished_ ** **. He blinked, thinking back to him and Mikasa returning home for dinner earlier that day.** **_I can never go back to my home_ ** **. He thought of Carla walking up to him, tugging his ear and scolding him teasingly about the firewood.**

Most of the people in the room deflated, looking at the last moment the two shared together, not knowing that it would be their last. Sasha and Christa could feel tears coming up in their eyes looking at the happy memories.

Eren especially felt a new wave of tears coming from behind his eyes at the last good memories he has, before the fight. He clutched the cushions of the couch so hard his hands were shaking, trying not to let the tears fall down his face. He wasn’t going to cry again, knowing that crying wasn’t going to do anything now.

Mikasa looked at Eren’s face, and felt the guilt she was feeling increase 10x, still feeling like Eren not getting his last memories with his mom to be happy ones were her fault. She knew that she was trying to protect him, but still felt like she went too far.

**A tear traced down his cheek.** **_Why?_ ** **He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering Carla seizing his shoulders after learning of his desire to become a Scout.**

Eren never regretted always wanting to be a Scout as a kid, but the one thing that he did regret was seeing his Mother’s disappointment face at this when she found out.

**_Why did I have to argue over something so banal?_ ** **Eren turned away from Carla after shouting at her and raced down the street.** **_Now Mom's dead . He thought of Carla's smiling face, lit up under the sun as she stood in the kitchen. She'll never_ ** **. . . The Smiling Titan lifted her limp corpse up.** **_Come back!_ ** **Carla smiled as she wiped at Eren's face with a napkin, golden eyes warm and loving.**

The more sympathetic Scouts could feel a new wave of tears coming to their faces because of the scenes on the screen.

Jean furrowed his eyebrows, just feeling pity for the guy. He never liked him, but this was just plain sad. Anybody would feel bad for him.

**Blood sprayed through the air as the Titan bit through her torso.** **_Why?_ **

**" You weren't strong enough ." He thought of Hannes holding him back easily, proving his point without even meaning to.**

“Well how was he supposed to be strong enough, he was just a kid?” Christa asked no one in particular.

**_Because I. . ._** **_humans are too weak_** **.**

“ _ Isn’t that right?”  _ Levi thought grimly. Humanity had always been too weak, that's why they were hiding behind the ‘safety’ of the Walls. Humanity has always been on the defensive, because they were too weak to be on the offensive. He wondered if humanity will  _ ever  _ be strong enough to fight back...

**He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, tears dripping into his lap, jaw clenched as he sat in the shadows of the boat.** **_Can the weak do nothing but cry?_ **

“I don’t think crying is necessarily weak…” Christa said helpfully.

“But if the only thing somebody is doing in a dire situation is crying, isn’t that weak?”

“Well if you can’t do anything else, crying seems like a reasonable reaction.” Christa answered.

**He opened his eyes slowly, staring down into his hand, blistered and bloodied by the deep cuts from the beam. A tear fell into his shaking palm, blending into the dried red stains**

**He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up, eyes cold, pupils contracted with fury. He clenched his fist, hand shaking. Mikasa turned, looking up as he walked past, fists held tightly at his sides. "Huh?"**

“Huh, what are you doing now?”

**"Those Titans. . ." She stood as he walked to the side of the boat.**

**"Eren."**

**"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eren snarled, shoving him roughly away. "Eren!"**

“Damn you didn’t have to be so rude to him.”Jean sneered at the boy in question.

“Shut it, Horse-Head, I wasn’t thinking straight.” They boy answered back.

**He slammed his hands down onto the side of the boat, torn nails digging into the wood.**

**He looked up, eyes shadowed by his hair, tears flowing down his chin, falling into the river below. "I'm going to kill them all," he vowed. Armin gasped, eyes widening. Eren's eyes were bright with hatred as he glared ahead, unseeing and furious. "Every single one!" he swore.**

Some of the Scouts marveled at how much emotions can be shown in his eyes, even at such a young age. It was like they could tangibly see all of the determination he has to exterminate the Titans.

“Ooo, that’s so intense, it would be just embarrassing now if you  _ didn’t  _ kill all of the Titans.”Hange said.

**Armin stared, eyes wide. "Eren. . .”**

**The boat continued moving slowly down the river, the fading sunlight retreating as they sailed into shadow.**

**Shadows of clouds drifted over Shiganshina, plumes of smoke still rising from the destroyed city.** **_" The Central Government decreed all mankind retreat behind Wall Rose ."_ ** **The camera panned around a mountain, the forest floor dappled with sunlight as it shone through the branches of countless pine trees.** **_" Estimates held that nearly ten thousand lives were lost ."_ **

The Scouts winced at such a high number, they knew that many lives were lost, but they were still shocked to hear the number.

“All of those people, gone in one afternoon…” Sasha said sadly, looking down towards the floor.

“You would just never expect it.” Connie added.

**A horse-drawn carriage raced down a dirt road cut between trees, the animal's hooves clip-clopping against the hard ground while the wheels clattered on the uneven earth.**

**_Eren_ ** **. Grisha sat in the driver's seat, knuckles white as he clenched the reins, teeth gritted, eyes wide.**

Wait what.” Eren said at the screen, now sitting up straight in his seat.

“HUH?! You mean your Dad actually  _ did  _ come back for you.” Hange asked, marveling at the screen. The rest of the Scouts were shocked too, having heard from Eren that he never saw his Dad again.

“He...came back?” Mikasa asked quietly.

“Damn, this just leaves us with more questions than answers, if he came back: Where the hell is me now?” Levi asked, getting frustrated and the confusion.

“Gah, I'm so confused, this doesn’t make sense.” Connie said, slumping in his seat.

Erwin was extremely interested in this, seeing how the man could possibly be alive. He wanted to find Grisha, and finally ask him what was in the basement. If he could find Grisha, most of his problems could be solved.

**_Carla. Mikasa ._ ** **He clenched his jaw, tears in the corners of his eyes.** **_Please be alive!_ ** **The tears broke free, running down his cheeks.**

Eren and Mikasa’s eyes widened at that. They had always been content in the fact that they probably would never see him again, or that he was dead, now they wanted to know what happened to him more than ever. Wanted to ask him so many questions that they never got to before.

**"—en!" A spark lit up the black screen. "Eren!" Faint shouts were heard as the spark grew into an unfocused flame.**

“Huh, what’s this? This better not be another one of your freaky dreams again.” Jean said, noting the grim atmosphere.

“...What is this?” Eren mumbled.

**"Eren!" Eren, his face tinged with pink, furrowed his brow, eyes closed.**

**"Stop it!" Eren's cries were heard. "Stop, Father!" A hand brandished a syringe, drops of fluid flying from the needle.**

“Wait a minute, what the hell is going on?” Hange asked, a bit excited but mostly confused by the images on screen.

“What kinda freaky stuff is your Dad doing?” Sasha asked the boy.

“What the hell is that syringe for?”

Armin was alarmed at the screen, not having seen much, but knowing that whatever was happening couldn’t be good.

**"What are you trying to do?" Grisha's wild, senseless face was shown for a moment before the camera whirled wildly, red light blazing through black branches.**

**"Just stick out your arm!" The flame flickered on the black screen.**

Most of the Scouts could only sit back, with their jaws slightly dropped at the screen, not being able to say a word. 

Eren stared wide-eyed at the screen, trying to remember if this actually happened, or if this was a dream. He could feel his brain tingling, trying to come up with an answer.

**"No!" Eren wailed. "You've lost your mind since Mom's death!" A chime rang out and Eren's key, shining under the pink light, appeared, turning slowly on its cord.**

Erwin could feel himself sit even straighter in his seat at the sight of the key.  _ Is this where Eren gets the key? _

Christa gasped, “It's the key!” She exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

“Is this where your Dad gave you the key possibly?” Hange hypothesized.

“If it is, why the hell is he giving him the key in such a fucking freaky way?” Levi asked. “Hey, what the hell is going on?” Levi asked, turning towards the boy in question.

Eren could feel a bunch of stares in his direction, waiting for the explanation, “Uh… I also don’t know what’s happening..” He admitted.

“How could you not know, this seems like the type of think that anyone would remember”

**"Eren!" Grisha yelled.**

**"Let me go!" The syringe flashed on screen, and Eren furrowed his brow in his sleep, a bead of sweat on his temple.**

“What the hell is he doing, what is in that syringe?” Sasha exclaimed.

Ymir on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on.  _ “So this is how Eren became a Shifter huh? God this is violent, I almost feel bad for the guy.”  _ Shel looked towards Eren’s direction and could see his brows furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out when this was.

**"It's all for your sake!" The key turned against the black background. Grisha raised his arm, swinging down wildly.**

**"What are you saying?" Eren cried, legs flailing, fingers digging into the dirt.**

**"Don't forget the way to the key!" The key flashed on screen again and Eren jolted as the needle broke skin. "It's the way to the truth!" Eren kicked out as the trees overhead flashed again. "One day you'll understand!" The images flashed over each other in a dizzying, seizure-inducing mix, and the key fell to the ground as a bell began ringing.**

**Eren's eyes widened with a gasp.**

The Scouts just stared up at the scream, not knowing what to make of the scene they were just shown.

“Ok ok...So i’m not the only one wondering what the hell we just watched?” Connie asked, and some Scouts nodded in agreement.

“Ok so first of all, Eren, do you have  _ any  _ inkling of when and what that was?” Hange asked first, taking control of the conversation.

“Not a clue.” Eren answered back bluntly.

“Ok ok, but...didn’t you say that after the Fall, you didn’t see your Dad again?” Armin asked, Eren nodding at that, “So how did you get the key?”

“Well you see-“ Eren suddenly cut himself off, he actually  _ didn’t  _ know how he got his key, he just never thought about it, it just seemed so natural “Actually...you're right.”

“So you never thought about how the key just magically appeared on you when it was always on your father.” Jean asked condescendly, Eren glaring back in return.

“Ok but...was anybody else wondering what the syringe had to do with anything?” Sasha asked meekly.

Armin suddenly gasped, “Do you think that syringe has something to do with how Eren can turn into a Titan?”

A beat of silence went around the room.

“That makes the most sense in my eyes, there aren’t any other things that it could be.” Erwin answered, taking note of what the younger boy said in his head.

Ymir was shocked again. Armin was too smart for his own good, figuring things out extremely quickly that would take others longer to. “ _ If he was on the enemy side, I don’t think Paradis stands a chance..” _

“But after...all of that happened _ ,  _ what happened to Eren's Dad?” Christa asked.

“Ugh, so many questions, and no answers…” Connie groaned, slouching in his seat.

“For now, let’s continue to watch the show and see if Anna can give us more answers.” Erwin concluded, and everyone followed along.

**The bells in the bell tower swung back and forth as sunlight streamed through the windows of the warehouse, dust particles dancing through the air.**

**"Eren," Mikasa said, kneeling over him. "It's okay." She tilted her head. "You were just dreaming."**

“Yea no wonder she thought that, remember that freaky ass dream from the first episode.” Jean said, earning a glare from Eren in response.

**Eren sat up, rubbing his head. "I think I was with Dad," he said.**

**Mikasa furrowed her brow, sitting up straight. "It was a dream," she said. She turned to glance at the side as Eren scratched the top of his head.**

**"Yeah," he said. He put his hand down and started, looking at his chest, where the golden key hung.**

“I still find it strange how you  _ never  _ question where the key came from, you accepted it a little bit too easily.” Ymir asked.

“Well, there were bigger things to worry about then a key.” Eren answered.

**"Come on," Mikasa said, standing up. "They're handing out food rations."**

**Eren blinked up at her, then nodded, tucking the key into his shirt before standing up and following her outside.**

**"I think this used to be where they stored all the dry goods," Mikasa commented as they walked into the crowded courtyard, filled to the brim with refugees as they milled about, waiting for food. "Now, it's where they corral the refugees."**

“Oh wow, there are so many, no wonder they ran out of food.” Sasha marveled. Seeing this, she also felt extremely bad. She remembered how she had blamed the refugees for losing their homeland and wanted them to leave. At the time, she felt like she was justified, but now she felt like a child whining.

“Yea, I almost feel bad for the people who lived there before, having to share their home and food.” Connie added.

**Eren brought a hand up to his face, squinting and shielding the sun. His eyes widened with a gasp.**

**The courtyard was a sea of people, displaced civilians and soldiers alike. The refugees all wore identical expressions of desolate hopelessness and misery, shoulders slumped, heads down, as they stood in line for small, dry chunks of bread, and the soldiers frowned as they spoke to each other, backs turned to the Marians, brows furrowed and noses wrinkled.**

**A brown-haired Garrison guard scowled as he handed a small loaf of bread to a blonde-haired little girl, choppy bangs falling over dull, ice-blue eyes.**

**Eren lowered his hand, staring in horror. "Hey, get in line!" He started at the sudden shout, glancing to the side.**

**"Shut up!" a brown-haired refugee in a dusty white shirt snarled, clinging onto the wrists of a dark-haired man, a bald patch the size of a small hat on the top of his head. "I haven't eaten for two days!"**

The Scouts felt extremely bad for those two, seeing them almost battle for a little piece of food. The people who didn’t experience this first hand knew that it was a tough situation, but actually seeing this put them in a whole different perspective.

“You have to do what you have to do…” Levi mumbled. Even though he would usually look in disgust at this behavior, he also felt more pity.

“Isn’t that right..” Hange mumbled in return.

**He wrenched his hand away from where it clung onto his collar and tried to shove him away.**

**"We haven't exactly survived," Mikasa said, watching the scene impassively, while Eren looked on in shock.**

**"Eren!" Eren turned at the sound of his name. "Mikasa!"**

**Armin rushed forwards, arms laden with three loaves of bread. "Armin," Eren said.**

**Mikasa watched with a small smile as Armin stopped in front of them, panting slightly. "Glad I found you," he said. "Grandpa scrounged a little extra by saying he has kids."**

“Really, it was that easy? What if he was lying?” Connie asked.

“That’s not the important part, the important part is that they have food now!” Sasha answered.

Eren stiffened at this scene, remembering what he actually did a few moments after this, remembering how much he acted like a child.

**"Thank you," Mikasa smiled as he handed a loaf to her. Eren stared as Armin placed one in his hands.**

**Armin started as Eren glanced up behind him to where an ash-haired, mustachioed soldier stood, glaring down at the children. "'Ch!" He scowled, turning around and sulking off.**

“Damn, who put the stick up his ass?” Hange joked.”

**Eren frowned, staring reproachfully at his retreating back. "What's his deal?"**

**"There's nothing we can do about it," Armin said simply. "There's a shortage of food." He glanced at the loaf in Eren's hands. "That's a whole day's ration."**

“Huh, a whole  _ DAY?!”  _ Sasha asked, stunned. She couldn’t imagine a few pieces of bread lasting her a whole day. 

“Yea, that’s usually how it was everyday…” Armin answered, smiling sadly.

**Eren stared down at the rough piece of bread clutched in his hand. "There are too many refugees. They were already dealing with famine before we got here." Four men struggled in a tight skirmish in the centre of the courtyard while a soldier watched on, one hand on his hip, uninterested. "There's a strife between the locals and the outsiders."**

**"Why are we giving out food to the refugees?" the man who had sneered at Eren, Armin, and Mikasa earlier grumbled as he watched the men fight. Eren and Mikasa looked up, hearing him. "Since the Titans broke through," he added, smirking. "They should've eaten a few more so there would be fewer refugees," he scoffed.**

Most of the Scouts looked at the screen, stunned at the man’s bluntness.

“Damn, he really said that? Like actually?” Hange said, shocked.

“Yup, the Garrison there were total assholes all of the time we were there.” Eren said, eyebrows furrowing in anger.

**Mikasa and Armin inhaled sharply staring at the men, brows drawn together. Eren grit his teeth, clenching his fists and marching forwards. "Eren!" Armin shouted.**

“Ooo, what is little Eren going to do?” Ymir asked, smirking.

**"It's for certain we'll have less food," the mustachioed soldier sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Eren stopped in front of him and struck out, kicking him sharply in the shin. "Ow!"**

“YEA, THAT'S RIGHT!” Connie and Sasha said together, sitting up in their seats and pumping their fists up.

“Haha, kick him harder!” Ymir said.

“That’s right!” Hange said, pumping her fists up as well.

**A few people glanced over as the man stumbled and glared at the boy. "What are you doing, you brat?" he demanded, swinging a fist forward. Eren cried out as he stumbled, and the other man kicked out, sending him tumbling to the ground.**

Most of the Scouts winced seeing him take the hit.

“Damn, at least you were sort of cool for one second.” Jean said with a smirk. Eren glaring at him in return.

**Eren pushed himself up, tears in his eyes, and turned, glaring at the men. "You don't know what it's like!" he shouted as everybody in the courtyard turned to stare. "You haven't even seen it happen!"**

**"Huh?" the mustachioed man glanced down.**

**"How a Titan eats a human!" Eren screamed, red mark blooming on his cheek, tears pricking to corners of his eyes.**

“YEA, YOU TELL HIM!” Sasha shouted at the scream.

“Tch, you’re acting like a 5 year old kid.” Levi grumbled, annoyed.

“I know, I know..” Eren mumbled, looking down.

**The man started then grit his teeth, marching forwards. "Shut it!" he snarled, raising his fist.**

**"He's sorry!" Armin cried, rushing between them. "He's frustrated because he's hungry," he said, arms held out in front of his friend. "That's why he lashed out," he continued, smiling even as his eyes darted side-to-side and his arms trembled, a bead of sweat on his cheek. "I'm really sorry," he continued, shrugging his shoulders and looking up apologetically at the soldiers while Mikasa rushed to kneel next to Eren. "Sorry!" He bent forwards in a sharp bow.**

“That’s smart, diffuse the tension by just apologizing.” Erwin stated, praising the young boy.

“Yea, unlike  _ some  _ other people.” Ymir smirked, looking towards Eren, earning a glare from Mikasa.

Armin blushed at the praise, “Thank you, sir.”

**The soldier stared down, confused then glanced to the side. He grit his teeth upon spotting the judgemental looks of the refugees. "Yeah, well. . ." he grumbled. "You all won't starve because of what we're doing for you."**

“We were already starving, with his help or not…” Eren grumbled angrily.

**He turned, stalking away. "Even kids need to have some gratitude," he tossed over his shoulder as he vanished into the crowd.**

**"Okay!" Armin called, fake-cheery voice bright despite its obvious tremor.**

**"Damn it," Eren hissed, and his friends glanced at him. "I'm not going to be grateful to someone like him," he snarled, gritting his teeth, glaring at the ground.**

**"I'll go back to Wall Maria," Eren spat, sitting on a ledge while Armin and Mikasa stood in front of him, the shadows of the columns looming across the ground. "I'll kill all those Titans."**

“Ooo, I’m so terrified.” Ymir said monotony, putting her hands up in fake fear.

“Yea, I bet the Titans are so  _ scared  _ of some random 10 year old.” Jean added with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Eren only responded towards the two.

**"Eren," Armin said, tilting his head, smiling weakly. "You're not serious, are you?"**

**"I'm serious!" Armin jumped as Eren shouted, slamming his fists on his thighs. "I'm not like those stuck-up soldiers!" he shouted, shoulders tense. He picked up his uneaten loaf of bread and glared at it. "I don't want this!" he hurled it forwards, and Armin gasped as it hit his shoulder, juggling it frantically before it fell to the floor.**

Eren could feel some angry glares coming in his direction from around the room.

“Wow, you are being ungrateful  _ again? _ ” Levi asked now annoyed at the kids behavior on screen.

“Yeah, what’s not accepting food going to do for anyone, you won’t beat the Titans like that.” Sasha pointed out.

“And why were you so rude to Armin, he was just trying to help your ungrateful ass.” Jean added.

“No need to hang up on him everyone, emotions were high, I get where he’s coming from.” Armin spoke up, trying to defend the boy.

**"Eren, you're going to starve!" Armin protested.**

**"Aren't your frustrated?" Eren demanded, leaping off the ledge marching forwards, fists at his sides. "You can't beat those Titans by accepting food through charity."**

“What does even have to do with beating Titans?! It’s just food!” Sasha asked, confused.

“So you were ungrateful _ and  _ stupid as a kid, makes sense.” Jean said.

“Ok guys, I get it.” Eren spoke up, rolling his eyes at all the jabs being said in his direction.

**"That's impossible! You can't beat them," Armin cried. "We have no other choice but to live within these Walls. If you're unreasonable, you'll die. Just like my mother and father."**

Armin stiffened at the mention of his parents, not thinking that it was going to be brought up. He hoped to whoever was listening that his parents death wouldn’t actually be shown on screen.

**"So you're going to bow your head to those bastards?" Eren shot back, glaring at the blond boy. "Aren't you embarrassed?"**

**"I have no choice right now!" Armin shouted, cheeks flushed as he yelled.**

**"People are just saying that!" Eren's voice rose as they continued arguing. "Why don't you continue living like cattle, you coward!" Armin gasped, eyes widening.**

Eren could feel the glares in his direction multiply once his screen counterpart said that, and he knew that they had a good reason to be annoyed at him.

“Wow Eren, add an asshole on top of the list too why don’t you.” Jean said, looking in his direction.

“Yeah man, having to result in name calling, not cool.” Connie added.

“Alright Alright, I get it, I was a major dick there, you can stop telling me what I already know.” Eren glared back at him, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, it really is fine guys, I understand why Eren said that, I have already forgiven him for it.” Armin defended him once again.

“Besides...you don’t even see what happens next..” Mikasa suddenly spoke up.

**Mikasa surged forwards, sending Eren tumbling to the floor with a well-placed punch to the cheek.**

There were cheers from some of the Scouts directed at the screen at what was happening, leaving Eren a little offended at them celebrating him getting beat.

“Yeah, that’s right Mikasa, kick his ass!” Ymir shouted, pumping her fist up.

“Punch him harder!”

“Aim for the stomach next!”

Eren just glared at them in response.

**"Mikasa. . ." Armin said quietly. The girl lowered her arm slowly, staring straight ahead. Armin turned to look at Eren, who lay sprawled on the ground.**

**"If Armin is a coward, then you and I are also cowards," Mikasa said calmly. "We've depended on other people to flee from the Titans." Eren forced himself up, turning to look at her as she continued speaking. "The food we have today is because of charity." Eren stared up at her, eyes wide. "There's no way that cowards like us could kill a single Titan.**

**Eren looked to the side with a small hiss.**

**"Just like what your mother said," Mikasa continued. "Surviving is the most important thing."**

**She walked towards him, snatching the bread from Armin as she passed. Eren's eyes widened as she shoved the entire loaf in his mouth. "Mikasa!" Armin said.**

“God damn, Mikasa, are you trying to kill the poor guy.” Hange said, mostly amused. Mikasa looked down in embarrassment.

**"Eat it," Mikasa said, shoving the bread further into Eren's mouth. "You have to survive." There were tears in Eren's eyes as more bread than he could handle was forced deeper down his gullet. "I'm not going to let you starve."**

**Eren let out a small sob as he closed his eyes and tears flowed down his cheeks.**

  
  


**Two Garrison officers stood in the streets as a river of people flowed past. "** **_A few days later, many refugees were put out to plough the fields_ ** **." Eren, Armin, and Mikasa stood next to Armin's grandfather, dragging hoes through hard soil, wrapped in rough woolen cloaks as flakes of snow drifted to the ground around them.**

The Shiganshina Trio frowned, remembering all of the field work that they were forced to do everyday, and getting so little food in return.

“Well that’s one way to solve the food crisis.”

**" However, the shortage of food could not be resolved ." An officer stood on a raised platform in front of rows upon rows of men and women, other soldiers lined up next to him. Reiner and Bertolt stood in the crowd, watching the presentation with looks of shock that mirrored those of the refugees around them.**

“Hey, It’s Bert and Reiner!” Christa exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

“They were in Wall Maria too?” Connie asked the Trio.

“Yea, they said that their hometown was also invaded by Titans.” Eren answered.

Ymir glared slightly at the screen.  _ “So that’s that’s their excuse for suddenly appearing…” _

**" The following year, 846, the locals and many refugees old enough to serve in the military were tasked with reclaiming Wall Maria. " A few Military Police officers stood on a dirt field, watching as people flooded past them.**

“Regular people trying not reclaim Wall Maria? That sounds like one bullshit excuse couldn’t they at least come up with something better?” Levi sneered at the screen.

“I know right… if you are going to send people to their deaths, at least make a believable excuse.” Hange added.

**Armin stood in front of his grandfather, head down, as the old man took of his hat and placed it on top of his head before turning and walking after the other drafted militia.**

Armin could feel tears spring up into his eyes, seeing his last moments with his Grandfather. But, he knew that he was going to avenge him in the best way he could.

The Scouts in the room felt an immense amount for the boy, seeing how his Grandpa, his only guardian, was one of the people chosen to ‘reclaim Wall Maria.’

**The earth rumbled as the Gate of Trost was pulled open and a horde of humans flooded down the destroyed street of Inner Maria. " Of the 250,000 sent to battle . . ." A Scout sat astride a horse, raising a sword while other soldiers around him raised their own, screaming with him. " Roughly half of the population of that region . . ." Civilians walked after the small group of soldiers, wielding pitchforks and other farm tools.**

**" Only a few hundred survived ." Blood splattered the dirt near a severed arm, a single sword stuck into the ground next to two Survey Corps flags, fluttering in the evening wind.**

Most of the Scouts winced, seeing how high the number of casualties were and how low the amount of survivors were.

“God that’s...just inhumane.” Sasha whispered

“Well, it’s bad but I can understand where they are coming from. Without those sacrifices, the food crisis probably would have never been solved. It’s horrible, but it needed to happen for everyone to win.” Ymir said.

**" However . . ." Titans stood on a plain, silhouetted by the setting sun, clouds drifting through the cloudy sky. " The sacrifice of all those lives helped resolve the shortage of food."**

**Armin sat against a wall, holding his grandfather's hat in trembling fingers, and buried his face in it, tears streaming down his face. Eren and Mikasa stood near him, watching as he sobbed quietly, shoulders shaking.**

**"It's all because of the Titans," Eren said quietly.**

“God Eren, not everything is about Titans…” Jean mumbled, too low for the boy in question to actually hear.

**"If we could kill them all, we would be able to go home." Armin sniffed loudly, moving the hat away from his face while Mikasa watched, face blank.**

**Eren squatted down next to Armin. "Armin," he said. "Next year I'm going to sign up for cadets training." Armin's eyes widened as he turned to look at him. Mikasa sighed, closing her eyes. "I want to get strong," Eren said. "To fight those Titans."**

**Armin looked back down at his hat, tears still swimming in the corners of his eyes, expression set. "Me, too," he said quietly.**

“So this is how Armin and Mikasa made the desocupes to join the Scouts, all because of Eren.” Hange wondered.

“I feel bad for them for sticking with this loser.” Ymir whispered, quickly getting scolded by Christa.

**"Armin," Eren said, turning to stare at him, eyes wide.**

**"Me, too!" Armin said louder, raising his head, glaring ahead.**

**Eren frowned, but didn't say anything. "I'll go, too," Mikasa said, and he looked up at her.**

**"Mikasa, you don't have to go," he protested. "You said the most important thing was to survive.**

**"Yes." Mikasa blinked. "I'll join so that you won't die."**

**Armin and Eren looked up at her. Eren tilted his head a bit and stood up. "Huh?" Armin looked up at him.**

**Eren stared ahead, eyes full of determination. "All right," he decided. "Together, then."**

**Mikasa watched him and Armin glanced between them before nodding.**

**The sun shone down on the Cadet Corps from a blue sky littered with fluffy white clouds. "104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now!" Shadis shouted as the camera panned down.**

“OOO, Is it finally going to show us?!” Sasha asked, suddenly sitting straight up in her seat.

“Really?! Finally, it’s time for the  _ real  _ stars of the show to have their introductions!” Connie added, most of the Scouts rolling their eyes on that.

“Finally, I get to see my little Christa appear on the big screen.” Ymir smirked, Christa blushing at that.

“Heh, finally, it’s going to get interesting!” Jean smirked to himself.

“Ughh! When are we going to be shown!” Hange groaned, slumping down in her seat.

**Armin stood amidst a row of other trainees in the compounds before three instructors. A fence of spiked logs ran along the top of the ridge as Shadis stood in front of two wooden buildings.**

**Shadis stepped forwards. "I'm your drill sergeant, Keith Shadis," he announced, glaring down at them, wide eyes ringed with dark circles. "I have no intention of giving you a warm welcome," he continued as the camera panned over the rows of soldiers standing firmly at parade rest. "Right now, you're all nothing but livestock to feed the Titans.**

**"No, even less than livestock!"**

**The camera moved down a row of trainees, including Annie, who stared ahead impassively, eyes dull, an expression of boredom on her face, as if the training yard was the last place in the world she wanted to be.**

“Ooo, there’s Annie!” Sasha said, pointing to the screen.

“We can see that, Potato-Girl” Jean said in return.

**And Jean, wearing a small smirk as he stared ahead, eyebrows cocked arrogantly.**

“Heh, there I finally am, dashingly handsome, as always.” Jean smirked while stroking his chin.

**Marco stood next to him, staring ahead, an expression of fierce determination on his face.**

The 104th deflated at seeing the very alive face of their former comrade, knowing what his fate will be in the near future.

**Connie was next to him, a small bead of sweat on his cheek as he stared forwards, mouth a comically thin line.**

“OOP, There I finally am!” Connie exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

**"I'm going to spend the next three years training all you worthless scum," Shadis spat as Reiner and Bertolt were shown, arms held stiffly behind their backs as they looked straight ahead.**

**Thomas gulped as Shadis continued speaking. "I'll drill into you how to kill those Titans," Shadis continued. Krista was shown standing in the row in front of Connie, lips pursed as she stared ahead, Sasha standing a few rows behind them.**

“There’s me and Christa!” Sasha shouted, pointing at the screen once again, while Christa just smiled widely at the screen.

**"In three years, when you stand in front of a Titan. . ." Armin stared ahead fiercely, the sun glinting off his golden locks. "It's up to you to decide if you're still livestock. . ." Mikasa looked forward, a thick strand of hair hanging over her face. "Or if you're a Titan-killing soldier that will protect humanity."**

**Yes . A choir bell began ringing in the background as Eren glared ahead, green eyes dark, even in the bright sunlight, face twisted with hate. That's what I will be . The camera closed in on his face, clouded with fury. I'll kill every single Titan .**

**—————-**

“Ok, let’s reconvene, there were a few major things that happened in that episode.” Erwin started as the screen went black as the show ended.

“First, that  _ amazing  _ Titan covered in Armor that we saw, we need to keep watching and find out exactly what it is, and if it is related to the Colossal Titan.” Hange stated, blushing over the Titans.

“Well it’s obvious if they attacked Wall Maria together, they are working together...someway.” Levi pointed out.

“And what about that whole weird sequence with Eren’s Dad?” Christa spoke up.

“Well, we already have the theory that the syringe has a way of turning people into Titans.” Armin answered, “But the question is: Why did Eren’s Dad have it, and why did he give it to Eren?”

“Yeah, and it seems like he forced Eren to take the syringe, and it’s kind of weird how Eren remembers literally none of it.” Sasha said.

“So we will keep watching for that too and see if we are provided more clues.” Erwin finally said, “And Eren, see if you can try and remember anything that happened there.”

Eren nodded at the Commander, and with that, they continued with the next episode.


End file.
